Little Miracles
by Dalourice
Summary: Aya wasn't expecting to be injected with a substance that causes his life to change in the way that it does and the consequences really were unexpected.
1. Chapter One

Little Miracles  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own Weiss Kreuz  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Your target Weiss is the scientist Dr. Kawaguchi. He is currently responsible for some of the most twisted experiments going on today. He has a special liking for Genetics and Biological Weapons. He is responsible for H342HR and I'm sure your aware of what that is capable of. We know he is a threat to society and his employers are even worse. You mission is to infiltrate his lab destroy it along with the doctor."  
  
Manx looked around at the assembled assassins making sure they were paying attention. They did appear to be overall but there was something about the way Youji kept trying to catch Aya's eye and Aya was doing everything he could to look anywhere but at Youji. It was amusing to watch as Youji started to get increasingly frustrated. She turned away from them and made ready to leave muttering something about "true love" as she did.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Ken asked  
  
Aya getting fed up with avoiding Youji's gaze gave him his patented death glare. It took possible a microsecond for Youji to look at his lap. Omi in the mean time had gotten the blue prints out for the building.  
  
"Well it looks quite simple," he said, "It's not very secure they're a few guards but not many. If we split into two groups one can enter here," he pointed at the map, "and the other can enter here," he pointed at another spot, " the other group will enter here. Group A he should be in his office here so that's were to attack," another spot got pointed at, "the other group should go after the research lab. It looks really quite easy." Omi finished sounding disappointed  
  
"Well I suggest we get some rest now. We leave at 2100, make sure your ready," Aya said.  
  
Omi and Ken left leaving Youji and Aya alone downstairs.  
  
"So what have I done now?" Youji asked as he moved to wrap his arms around Aya  
  
"That! You don't have to be so touchy-feely all the time," Aya said pulling away "It's inappropriate"  
  
"What do you mean inappropriate? Aya I'm just showing you how I feel" Youji said as he ruffled his hair. "At times I wonder why I even bother with you. It's like dating an ice cube but then again you are made of ice aren't you. You want even let me thaw you" Youji turned and left  
  
"Maybe that's the problem," Aya muttered to himself "You are making me melt and I can't be dealing with it"  
  
***  
  
Dr Kawaguchi was your typical mad scientist although he believed that his work wasn't evil. Granted some of the more potent biological weapons existed because of him but he hadn't intended them to be weapons. I mean look at the H342HR he'd created, given to someone suffering from Cancer it killed the Cancer cells but given to a healthy person it would kill the healthy cells. It was cheap to produce and therefore had been created by others to attack innocent people.  
  
He really hated that about the world. How something innocent could be twisted if it got into the wrong hands and become the new WMD. I mean he hadn't created H342HR to be used against those poor people. He'd seen the pictures on the news and the sight of the innocent people coughing up there own lungs had repulsed him.  
  
What he also hated was the fact that he had gotten the blame for creating the damn stuff but his new invention; well his new invention couldn't be used to harm another. It existed to give people blessings, give them the most wondrous gift on earth. It was a clear solution currently in a syringe that he was showing a colleague.  
  
"But what does it do? How does it work?" The colleague asked, lets call him Bill  
  
"Well it's simple we all know how males can't reproduce well this removes that problem"  
  
"But why?" Bill asked  
  
"Well lots of women no-longer want to spend there time at home having babies so it gives the couple the option of who should have the child. In today's equal society, it shouldn't all fall to the women to have the children then men should play their part to. It's also could be used by a homosexual couple who would like their own child"  
  
"It could be argued that men already play their part."  
  
"Nah they don't spend nine months going through hell and hormones and other strange things. They don't have to go through childbirth"  
  
No, thought Bill, they just have to live with hormone crazy women who make everyone else's lives hell. (Mrs Bill had just had a baby) What he said was "I suppose you had a point ." (It was a bad idea to argue with your boss) "Well how does it work?"  
  
"Well as I'm sure your aware that a women has these maternal feelings and wants to procreate when there hormones reach a certain level during there menstrual cycle. Well the first step creates the hormone levels in the males. Next, the male would want to mate. The child is conceived. It takes about a month between the drug entering the system and the body being ready for the conception"  
  
"And it works?" Bill asked in amazement  
  
"Of course"  
  
He placed the syringe on the worktable at the side of him and went off to do some other work.  
  
***  
  
Omi was right it was relatively simple for them to access and head off to complete their parts of the mission. Omi and Ken speed off in search of the research lad while Youji and Aya headed off to Dr Kawaguchi's private office. They only had to tackle a few inexperienced guards.  
  
They headed into Kawaguchi's private lab and found the Doctor sat at his desk a look of shock on his face as two men dressed in trench coats, one caring a Katana walked into his office.  
  
"Hello?" he said unsure of what to say  
  
"Are you Dr Kawaguchi?" Youji asked not expecting a small pitiful man who seemed to be scared of them. He expected someone more evil looking. This man looked incapable of hurting anyone let alone creating biological weapons.  
  
"Yes," he replies meekly, "I assume you're here to dispose of me. I know I've become too dangerous. I am sorry"  
  
Youji shot Aya a quizzical look. It wasn't everyday that your target knew why you was there and expecting to be killed  
  
"Well, yes." Youji said not sure what to say  
  
"I suppose that is the case but I won't let my last project be wasted"  
  
Aya strode toward him Katana raised Dr. Kawaguchi quickly grabbed the syringe off the desk and plunged it into Aya's thigh from where he sat. Aya didn't even pause to pull it out before decapitating the late Doctor.  
  
"Oh, crap Aya what's that?" Youji rushed over to fuss yanking out the needle  
  
"I don't know but I fell fine. Take it with us though just in case"  
  
They walked out of the office, left the building, and watched it blow up from a safe distance, another mission complete. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Aya hated a few things. Takatori being one example, Schwartz being another. Currently though his main hates would have to include Youji, hospitals, Youji, being fussed over and oh have I mentioned Youji?  
  
Aya was currently fuming. As soon as the mission was complete his overprotective lover had whisked him off to the magic bus hospital. Most people would of found this sweet that he had someone who cared enough to do this but not Aya. He despised being fussed over and it pissed him off to put it lightly. Youji was currently in full fussing mode  
  
"Aya are you sure you're ok?" Youji asked for the billionth time "Are you sure there's nothing I can get you? A glass of water-"  
  
"Youji shut up," It was all Aya needed to say for the time being to keep the anxious blond quiet but it wouldn't last for long. "Anyway don't you have first shift at the Koneko in the morning your best going home to get some sleep."  
  
"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about"  
  
"Youji how many times do I have to tell you I feel fine" Aya's voice softened slightly. He had to admit that if it was Youji in the hospital he wouldn't leave his side. He bought his hand up to lightly caress the blonds check "Please go I'll be fine"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts just go!" Aya snapped as he pulled his hand away anger flashing in his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He hated hospitals. "Do you know how annoying it is having you hover? Just leave. Now."  
  
"Fine I'll see you when you get home then" Youji replied meekly, pecking Aya on the check and leaving.  
  
Aya sighed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Youji being round because he did. He knew that he loved Youji even if he would never admit it. There was just something about hospitals that put him on edge. Well that was to be expected he supposed considering amount of time he spent in these places. He wondered vaguely if Aya-chan found him as annoying as he had found Youji as she lay three floors up.  
  
He stared at the ceiling as the minutes turned into hours in a bored stupor. He wished now that Youji had stayed to keep him company after all. It was then he heard the clicking of a heel, which was strange because visiting hours finished hours ago, and Doctors and Nurses tended to not wear clicking heels. The sound approached his room and he looked up as the door entered.  
  
"Ah Aya-san how are you feeling?" It was Manx. "And where is Youji I thought he was staying with you? What have you had a lovers tiff?"  
  
"I'm fine. When can I go home?" Ignoring what she was saying about Youji.  
  
"As soon as the Doctors say. We don't know what you was injected with but we need to make sure your okay." Manx replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and went to stand be the window.  
  
As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a rather harassed looking doctor. He strode over to the side of Aya's bed.  
  
"I've got your test results back, he began before asking Manx. "Will you be staying?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, as Aya replied "No" The poor doctor looked between the pair confused, unsure who to listen too.  
  
"I'm staying Fujimiya at least this way you want have to report to me later and it will save us both some time."  
  
"Ok then. Well the doesn't appear to be anything wrong looking at the results but I'd like to keep you in for observations for a few days"  
  
"No! I'm going home now." He would go mad if he had to stay here. Hospitals just didn't agree with him. The doctor looked at Manx and she nodded her head once  
  
"Fine," the doctor said "But at the first sign something is wrong you come back and I want to conduct more blood tests in three more months."  
  
"Fine," Aya replied  
  
Aya filled in the mandatory paper work and headed to the exit of the hospital. He allowed himself a yawn as the elevator came to stop and walked out of the doors. He wished he hadn't told Youji to go home now. If the blond was here, he could of gotten a lift back to the Koneko and the walk home though not long, was disagreeable.  
  
He walked through the reception half a sleep just letting his feet walk the familiar direction. He was almost to the door when someone called his name. He really hoped it wasn't the doctor.  
  
"Yes" He turned and saw Youji sitting on one of the evilly hard and uncomfortable plastic chairs, nursing what appeared to be a cup of coffee in his hands. "What are you still doing here?" Aya asked.  
  
"Well I couldn't just leave you here could I? Plus I thought you might like a lift" He stood up and stretched "Damn but are those things uncomfortable. Oh well, so, everything all right then?"  
  
"Everything's fine like I told you so many times I lost count," Aya said exasperated and tired of Youji's constant fretting.  
  
"Oh well lets go home," He walked up to Aya and wrapped an arm around his waist as the walked out allowing the redhead to rest his head on Youji's shoulder as they went back home.  
  
***  
  
Omi had just finished eating his breakfast while cramming for a Geography test he had today when he heard the front door open. Happy to use any excuse to leave his studying he went to see how Aya feeling.  
  
"Good morning Aya-kun, good morning Youji-kun! How did everything go at the hospital?" he said as he entered the hall  
  
"Everything's fine" Aya replied as he moved away from the embrace Youji held him in. Omi suppressed a laugh. He didn't know why Youji and Aya attempted to hide their feelings it was too obvious. "I'm going to bed" he said and walked off leaving Youji and Omi alone in the hall.  
  
"Well you looked very friendly with Aya-kun," Omi said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you implying?" Youji asked shrewdly knowing full well what Omi had meant.  
  
"Nothing," he said as he smiled innocently at Youji. " Anyway I have to go to school and you have to open the shop. Goodbye Youji-kun and by the way you do know that it's only a month to the forth of July"  
  
"So what's important about that?" Youji asked confused.  
  
"You should know. Please put some thought into it," Omi replied as he picked up his book bag.  
  
"In to what?"  
  
"Bye Youji-kun" Omi waved and left throught the front door  
  
"Evil Chibi!!!" Youji called after him.  
  
The first thing Youji did was grab a cup of coffee. It looked like it was going to be one of those days when it was the caffeine that kept him from falling asleep. Next shower, change, call into Aya's room to makes sure he was ok (he was sleeping) then downstairs to open the flower shop all within twenty minutes. It had to be some new record for him.  
  
After doing all the annoying jobs that needed to be done, he settled himself behind the counter and wondered what the hell had Omi been going on about. July forth. Well it did ring a bell. Wasn't it American Independence day or something like that but he wasn't American so why would that affect him.  
  
"Morning Youji, " Ken called as he entered the shop and grabbed his apron.  
  
"Morning Ken. I don't suppose you know what's important about the forth of July do you?"  
  
"Apart from Aya's birthday I can't think of anything else. Why?"  
  
Oh crap Aya's birthday. Thank god Omi, had reminded him but that now just led to the question what in hells name was he supposed to do for it?  
  
A/N I hope you're not as confused as I am but I have some idea where this is going. Next chapter's going to be Aya's birthday. So what do you think will happen? 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Aya rode the lift up trying to ignore the chaos in his mind. He stepped off on the appropriate floor and made the journey he could of done with his eyes closed to his sister's room.  
  
"Good morning Aya-chan" he sat on the bed and reached for her hand. "Well things are going well. You should see the flower shop it's full of summer flowers now. It's so bright and colourful you would love it. You always liked the flowers at this time of year. Then again, you liked the flowers no matter what time of year it was. The Sakura blossoms have been beautiful this spring. I wish you could've seen them.  
  
I really wish everything was that simple with life but it's not. I wish you were here I could use some of your advice. I don't know what's come over me. I don't know what to think or to do and it's driving me crazy. Your advice was always the best. You were so much wiser than me when it came to matters of the heart. Oh kill me know I sound like some air headed shoujo manga character.  
  
I don't know what's come over me recently. I guess its him. I hate him so much but that's the problem I don't. He's self-centred, egotistical, lazy, smokes too much, drinks too much, believes he's gods gift to women and he is so damn annoying and I should hate him but I can't. I li- who am I kidding? I love him. No matter how hard I try not to deny it, I love him.  
  
I want to hate him but I find that I can't and I hate him for that. Does that make sense? I guess not.  
  
I know I don't deserve love or happiness. I sold my soul to avenge you. My hands are dirty with the sins I have commitment and no matter how much I clean them they never will be untainted. I don't think I'm worthy of having something as precious as love, no I know I'm not worthy of such a thing.  
  
He claims to love me. Him being Kudou Youji. I must have mentioned him before now. He works with me. Tall, blond, green eyes, which he insists on hiding behind sunglasses.  
  
But what was I saying? Oh yes he claims to love me but I don't now if I believe him. I can't help but think it's all some big game to him. He likes to think he can bed anyone and I suppose I'm the ultimate test for him. Can he thaw the iceman? He already has even before this whole crazy thing had started. I've been to scared to admit that to anyone, even myself.  
  
I can't let him in. I wont let him get close to me because I'm scared that if I finally allow him to get close he'll leave. He'll take what he wanted and abandon me. I don't think I could stand it if another person I love left me. I know I wouldn't be able to watch him move on to another. Although I suppose it would be a fitting punishment for everything I've done.  
  
I've tried to stop it from happening. I even ignore him despite the voice in my head screaming at me that I was being a fool. I pushed him away but he wouldn't let me. He sat with me in the hospital and even waited downstairs after I demanded that he went home. He took me home and worked his shift followed by mine without any sleep and he kept coming to check on me to make sure I was ok. It's one of the sweetest things that anyone has done for me and yet I still ignore him and push him away. I'll let him get close and as soon as I feel his hands on me I melt but no matter how much I want it I still force him away or I go and hide in my room.  
  
He's changed so much. He doesn't go out as much and if he does he's back at a respectable hour. He's stopped flirting in the shop and he's cut back on the number of cigarettes he smokes. I know I trust him with my life but I don't know if I can trust him with my heart.  
  
I must sound so stupid going on like this. I wonder what you would say if you was a wake now. You'd probably laugh at me for being so stupid and you would be right I am being stupid. You'd most likely say something like 'get over it'. You would most likely tell me that I should trust him and not condone everything before its really been given a chance. He might have changed and he might really care for me.  
  
You always did see the positive in everyone. I hope you can still see the positive in me despite everything. I wish you were awake. It's my Birthday tomorrow not that that is anything of importance. Youji doesn't appear to have remembered it. He hasn't mentioned anything about it and I'm not sure if I want him to or not but then again I think my constantly pushing him away is beginning to have an effect.  
  
I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish tomorrow I would wake up to find you singing happy Birthday at the top of your voice; I would have you make pancakes for breakfast. Your pancakes were always perfect. Then again I most likely would be a banker like dad. I know he wanted me to do that. I wouldn't of met Youji.  
  
I have to go now. I'm meant to be working in the flower shop. I'll be back soon." He bent down and brushed a kiss over Aya-chan's brow, "Goodbye"  
  
***  
  
Aya returned to the Koneko 10 minutes before the schoolgirl rush normally began. He went to change out of his coat and into his apron  
  
"Hey, Aya!"  
  
Aya turned to find Youji stood behind him blocking his way back into the shop.  
  
"We have a mission tomorrow night," Youji continued "Manx came by while you was out"  
  
"What's the mission?" Aya asked as he crossed his arms over his chest  
  
"Oh, it's nothing special. It will be easy. I could do it by myself but Manx wanted someone to go with me and seeing as you never not accept a mission." He turned and went back into the store.  
  
Aya stared after Youji confused. Youji had been acting strange. They had been alone and Youji had attempted to kiss him or make any form of contact. Normally Youji couldn't go 10 minutes without doing that. Aya sighed as he realised he had agreed to do mission on his Birthday. Not that he had anything planned. Maybe he was right and Youji had been playing with him all along and now he was bored, admitting defeat and moving on but Aya couldn't help but think he was in the wrong for constantly pushing Youji away. Youji was now doing what he thought Aya wanted. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had blown things with Youji. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Omi made pancakes for breakfast the following morning knowing that they were Aya's favourite. He set a plate down on the centre of the table along with lemon juice, sugar and syrup knowing that the red head would be down momentarily. He also placed a card and gift from himself and Ken at Aya's spot hoping that Aya would like the gift he had bought.  
  
He heard footsteps in the hall and as the unsuspecting person opened the door Omi shouted "Happy birthday," at the top of his voice, which to say is very loud.  
  
"Not my Birthday is it?" a sleepy but surprised Ken asked  
  
"No I thought you was Aya and don't touch those yet. They're for Aya. Don't you like it when it s a birthday? I do. Although that could be because I only get one birthday every four years. Technically, I'm four. Isn't that strange"  
  
"Have you been eating sugar again?" ken asked wondering how someone could be so hyper at 7.30 in the morning.  
  
"I've never eaten sugar. All I've had so far is a cup of coffee when I woke up"  
  
"Well that explains a lot you're now banned from caffeine," Youji said as he walked through the kitchen door  
  
"Youji-Kun what are you doing up so early" Omi asked genuinely surprised  
  
"I don't know maybe it has something to do with someone shouting happy birthday at the top of their voice. Know anything about that chibi?" Youji replied as he reached to grab a pancake before having his hand slapped away by Omi  
  
"I'm sorry I thought it was Aya coming downstairs but it was Ken."  
  
"Who is hungry and would like to eat" Ken interrupted with a meaningful glare at the food on the table  
  
"No we have no wait for . Aya-Kun Happy Birthday!!!" Omi shouted again as this time the correct person entered the room.  
  
"Hn" Aya sat down at the table aware of everyone's gaze on him  
  
"This is from me and Ken. We hope you like it" Omi said as he indicated to the package on the table  
  
"Thank you very much" Aya stated as he looked at the parcel.  
  
"And Omi made pancakes but we're not allowed to eat until you do" Ken said with only one thing on his mind and that being the rumbling of his stomach.  
  
Aya taking the hint took the first pancake closely followed by Ken as Youji left the room muttering something about a 'shower'.  
  
Over breakfast, Omi and Ken talked. Aya was engrossed in his own thoughts. It looked like Youji was avoiding him then. It wasn't the first time Youji had left a room after Aya had walked in. Aya didn't know wither to be happy or not about that. On the one hand it stopped the blond from bugging him 24/7 but on the other hand. . . No of course he was glad Youji was avoiding him. Now if only he could convince the pesky voice in his head.  
  
"Oh damn I'm late. I meant to be at school now!" Omi suddenly stated drawing Aya out of his thoughts, "and my bikes in the garage. I am so screwed."  
  
"I'll give you a lift on mine," Ken offered  
  
"Good, thanks. Lets go now then please. Bye bye Aya-Kun I hope you have a nice birthday!" Omi shouted as he rushed out of the door dragging Ken behind him.  
  
Aya glanced at the clock. There was still half an hour until he had to be in the flower shop. He tidied up the mess Omi had left while making breakfast. While he was wondering what to do next he heard the television on the living room and went to turn it off. He found Youji spread out on the sofa flicking through the news channels.  
  
"Ah another happy day in the world of news. Nothing but murder, rape, political corruption and celebrity gossip. Apparently, Koyasu Takehito and Miki Shin-ichiro are planning their own solo careers. Who cares?" Youji said as he noticed Aya enter the room.  
  
After a few seconds passed in silence and Youji made no attempt at staring another conversation, Aya asked, "So what is this mission tonight?"  
  
"Oh that. We leave at seven but it's at the theatre so go in whatever you wear to the theatre. We have to establish who the target is before the end of the performance," Youji said as he flicked to another channel.  
  
"And how will we do that?" Aya asked annoyed with the lack of information being provided.  
  
"They will be in the box next to ours. We have to take them out before the end of the performance. I've got things to do so I'll see you later. Be ready at seven." Youji turned off the television and left the room.  
  
"Fine," Aya said. Yep the blond was definitely avoiding him.  
  
With a sigh, Aya went to start his day in the Koneko.  
  
***  
  
Aya had a new hate to add to his ever-increasing list of hates. Today's new addition was birthdays. He had no idea who had told the horde of fangirls that today was his birthday but he knew when he found out who that person was they had a painful date with his katana. Then again there had been times today he had been more than tempted to run a few of those girls through.  
  
And now he was waiting in the living room for Youji so they could go and on this stupid mission. He glared at the clock and realised he was ready early and really shouldn't be cursing Youji just yet. He contemplated the idea of going to make a cup of tea but Omi chose that moment to come in  
  
"Hello Aya-Kun. You look nice are you going anywhere special?" Omi said as he sat down.  
  
"No. There's a mission," Aya replied  
  
"Oh why didn't I get told about it? Do I need to go? But wait its your birthday you can't do a mission. Do you want me to do it for you?"  
  
"Yes well blame Youji for that he's the one who told Manx I'll do it." Aya snapped before starting to pace the room.  
  
"Well, ok, then," Omi replied  
  
Youji entered the room then. Aya took a brief moment to look over Youji. He was wearing a black suit like himself but he had chosen a black shirt whereas Aya's own was white. He'd also chosen not to wear a tie and had the top few buttons undone. Aya couldn't help but think that Youji looked good. Very good. Good enough to eat even but these weren't the type of thoughts to be having just before a mission especially when Youji had been avoiding him.  
  
"Ready?" Youji asked. Aya nodded in reply before walking out of the door.  
  
The drive to the theatre was silent to say the least. Normally Aya wouldn't of minded but tonight he jut wanted Youji to talk to him and bug him just so he knew everything was ok between them and Youji would try something on Aya and Aya would run away like normal.  
  
Aya had half hoped that Youji would of done something for his birthday instead he got stuck on a mission. He had been wrong to hope that Youji would even remember today was his birthday, so how he ever thought Youji might have done something was beyond him but hey, why would Youji do anything for his birthday. It wasn't like they were 'involved' in any special way. Aya couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed though at Youji giving up on him when he was on the verge of giving in. No he didn't mean that. Why would he give in to Youji?  
  
"Right we're here. Oh, valet parking. Shame I cleaned the car the other day really. Well off we go then," Youji said as he pulled up outside of the theatre.  
  
Youji climbed out of the car and handed the keys to the man waiting. Aya also climbed out and followed Youji into the building. They travelled in silence as Youji handed in the tickets and lead the way to the box they were to be watching tonight's performance from.  
  
Aya entered the box first wishing that tonight would be over quickly but then he noticed the small table. On top was a bottle of champagne, some glasses and a birthday cake with candles on the top. Aya felt a familiar pair of arms warp around him waist,  
  
"What you honestly didn't expect me to forget your birthday did you?" Youji whispered in his ear "Happy Birthday Ayan"  
  
"But how did you know that I like the theatre. I might hate it." Aya asked  
  
"That might be the case but when you read the newspaper you always turn to the theatre section and read the reviews before you read anything else," Youji answered smugly.  
  
"Now scared that your stalking me but why have you been ignoring me for the last week!" Aya demanded  
  
"I couldn't trust myself not to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise. Although it was funny watching you confused because I seemed to be ignoring you" he lightly brushed his lips to Aya's, "it seems that you do have feelings for me after all but I'm not ignoring you. Now would you like some cake? I promised I'd take some home for Omi and Ken but maybe we shouldn't be giving Omi any sugar for a while. Oh it looks like the shows about to begin best take our seats." Yuji smiled as he led Aya to the seats.  
  
As the lights went down Aya couldn't help but smile. It did look like Youji was serious with his feelings. He knew that tonight wouldn't have been cheap. Aya couldn't explain it but he was overcome with desire to be near Youji. All he wanted was Youji. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from or how long they had been there. They were extremely uncharacteristic emotions though and they confused him but as he sat in the dark with the blond, his hand making its way into Youji's, he knew that he loved the blond and maybe it was time to trust his feeling and to trust Youji.  
  
So that might explain how it came to be much later in the evening and Aya and Youji were stood outside of the redhead's room sharing a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Are you feeling well Aya? You're acting strange," Youji asked as he pulled away  
  
"I don't know maybe it was the champagne you kept giving" Aya said before continuing "or maybe I've realised that you're not just messing me about or maybe a mixture of both"  
  
"It's taken you this long to realise I'm serious about you?" Youji asked surprised  
  
"Bite me Kudou"  
  
"Where and how hard?" Youji replied with a smirk "Anyway" he kissed Aya again, "I'm going before I don't let you go. I'll see you in the morning"  
  
Aya reached behind him with one hand and after brief struggle opened the door. His other hand held Youji's and dragged him through the door. "I have a better idea" Aya began, "why don't you stay here tonight?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Youji asked looking deeply into Aya's eyes  
  
"Yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked" Aya kissed Youji deeply on the lips as he shut the door with his foot.  
  
To be continued  
  
Wahoo finally got that finished and hey, it's only midnight!!! It's only work I have to get up for early tomorrow.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I admit they do inspire me to write more, so thank you 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Youji looked down at the sleeping redhead currently using his lap as a pillow with a sense of guilt. He knew he was meant to be working in the flower shop; the fangirls were due to arrive in ten minutes. He should have been downstairs getting ready for them instead he was having an uncomfortable afternoon being used as a pillow. Not that he minded Aya using him like that.  
  
Youji loved to watch Aya sleep. He was able to admire Aya's beauty without said redhead telling him off for staring and after two months since he and Aya had really got together he'd never once got sick of watching. He would have been content to spend the rest of eternity in the uncomfortable position of pillow if it meant he would have Aya there for him to ogle.  
  
Youji smiled as he gentle brushed the hair out of Aya's face and to gently play with it content for the moment to ignore that fangirls and have a peaceful afternoon.  
  
"Aya-kun, Youji-kun why isn't the shop open?" Omi bellowed as he opened the front door announcing his arrival home.  
  
"Yeah! When I close the store I get shouted at!" Ken added. Omi must have met Ken at the park after Ken's football training.  
  
Youji sighed as his latest idea went flying out of the window and the sense of guilt washed over him again. He looked down at a still sleeping Aya as he made himself more comfortable on Youji's lap undisturbed. Youji continued to stroke Aya's head as if he was a kitten, loving the feel of the silky red locks in his hands.  
  
"Oh so you're in here. Why's the shop closed?" Omi asked as he entered the living room and spotted Aya and Youji  
  
"Shush!" Youji demanded "Aya's asleep you don't want to wake him up"  
  
"Well you two seem comfortable or at least Aya-kun does," he went to sot on the chair facing Youji.  
  
"I've not been able to move for the last three hours. My butts gone numb"  
  
"I didn't need to know all of that Youji-kun. Is Aya-kun ok it's not like him to sleep during the day especially when he has work," Omi asked with a worried tone.  
  
"I think he's fine he hasn't said anything. We came to have lunch and Aya choose to take a nap. I think it's because of how many missions we keep getting. He's not been getting enough sleep."  
  
"I know that feeling. I was up till three this morning catching up all my work," after a pause he added, "you'd of thought our talking would have woken him by now"  
  
"Nah he could sleep through anything"  
  
"And I suppose you're the one to know all about Aya-kun's sleeping habits don't you? Although maybe it's you who's been keeping him up all night Youji-kun"  
  
"You're too young to know about things like that and aren't you meant to be in the shop after school today?"  
  
"I'm older than you think Yotan and you should be working too," Omi said all too sweetly  
  
"Do you feel like waking Aya? Do you have a death wish?" Youji asked with a smirk  
  
"I say we all take the afternoon off. Aya can catch up on his sleep and I can do some work. My teachers don't like the excuse of 'sorry I had work last night' for handing in homework late"  
  
"Hey what's everyone up too?" Ken asked as he came in the room, "and why is Aya using Youji as a pillow?"  
  
"Well we have decided that we are taking the afternoon off," Omi said as he clapped his hands  
  
"But Youji's touching Aya and he's still alive. It's a miracle," he said as he watched Youji absorbed in gently brush Aya's hair with his fingertips and as Aya let out a small sigh of contentment in his sleep.  
  
Sensing that perhaps the elder member of Weiss wanted to be alone with his sleeping lover Omi stood and grabbed Ken's arm "Come on Ken we'll go make dinner". He dragged Ken out of the room leaving Aya and Youji alone.  
  
Something Omi said about Aya being ill had made Youji think. Recently he could not help but notice that Aya seemed to tire more easily and he was sure that he had heard him vomiting this morning but Aya had denied it claiming that he felt fine. He remembered worriedly the drug that Dr Kawaguchi had injected into Aya three months ago. It was hard to believe that three months had already passed since that incident. It truly was amazing how fast time went by when you were happy.  
  
That was a strange feeling for Youji: happiness. He knew what it was like but he hadn't felt true happiness like the one he did know since Asuka. He hadn't felt so at peace in a long while he'd almost forgotten what it was like. Aya was the one making him feel so content with life. Youji really hoped that everything was ok with Aya. He really didn't want to lose another person he loved.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhh!!!!" the high-pitched scream from the kitchen jolted the sleeping man awake  
  
"That you?" Aya asked sleepily as he fluttered his eyelids open.  
  
"Do you know how cute you are when you just wake up?" Youji asked making Aya blush "even cuter when you blush" he bent down and lightly brushed his lips to Aya's, "and it wasn't me it came from the kitchen".  
  
He kissed Aya again, happy when Aya sat up on Youji's lap and wrapped his arms around Youji's neck  
  
"Do you think we should go find out who was screaming?" Youji asked  
  
"No if it was important they would scream again"  
  
Aya brushed his lips to Youji's again just as Ken ran into the room screaming, "Help there's a giant spider in the kitchen! It's huge! Kill it!" he spotted the now awake Aya and noticed his current position straddling Youji, "Oh sorry I think I just walked into one of those parallel universe things. You know one where Youji makes out with guys and Aya actually does the human contact thing"  
  
"Ken-kun I refuse to kill that" Omi told Ken as he entered the room not reacting to Aya and Youji "It's a real thing that has a conscience. It has a mother who would miss it. I can't hurt it! Plus it's tiny"  
  
"Omi you're an assassin. You take lives, its your job!" Ken said really not wanting to face the spider himself. "And more importantly when did that happen or is it some kind of practical joke? Although how you managed to convince Aya to play along is beyond me," he said pointing at Youji who now had Aya sat at his side.  
  
The doorbell rang and Omi left the room to see who it was.  
  
"I really feel like eating some pickled ginger," Aya said after a few seconds to cover up the awkward silence that had developed.  
  
"You hate the stuff" Youji replied  
  
"I know but that's why it's weird"  
  
"Manx is here!" Omi said as he bounced into the living room, "She has a mission!!"  
  
They all followed him out of the living room and downstairs to the mission room, all apart from Aya who made a quick stop in the kitchen and was disappointed to find no pickled ginger but soon followed the others.  
  
"Your target Weiss is Michael Miller, head of the Japanese branch of Global Corp, an European company that manufactures pharmaceuticals. He had been kidnapping innocent people and using them to test more interesting drugs on. White hunters in the dark, hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts." The screen turned blank.  
  
"I take it you're all in?" Manx asked as she detached herself from the wall she had been leaning on and handed out the folders containing details of the mission. "Good now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere five minutes ago". She left up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Aya are you ok? You look odd." Omi asked concerned as he looked at the second eldest member of Weiss.  
  
"What do you mean odd?" Youji asked as he turned to look at Aya. "I have to admit I agree with Omi". Youji reached over to place a hand on Aya's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine" Aya snapped as he stepped back to avoid Youji's hand and turned to head towards the stairs. "Tell me when you've sorted this out" and with that he left.  
  
"Youji-kun, what's wrong with Aya-kun?" Omi asked as he moved towards the computer. "He's not been himself for a while. I think he's ill"  
  
"I don't know but you know what Aya's like. He doesn't like to open up to people especially about how he's feeling. How many times have you heard me call him the 'ice king'? I wish he'd open up to me. I know he's not telling me things but . I don't know. I can't force him to." Youji shrugged his shoulders at Omi.  
  
"I thought things had been better since his birthday?" Omi asked as Ken shot them a quizzical look  
  
"Am I missing something?" Ken asked sounding confused  
  
"Ken you do pay attention right?" Youji asked slowly as if speaking to an idiot  
  
"Of course why?" Ken answered innocently  
  
"Ok finished!" Omi interrupted as his fingers moved quickly over the keyboard, "I got the targets schedule. He'll be at 'Club Noir' Youji why don't you go tell Aya."  
  
***  
  
As darkness descended on the streets of Tokyo the assassins of Weiss took up their positions for their latest mission. Omi and Ken were to watch from the outside for any sign of the target while Aya and Youji would be inside.  
  
Aya hated the place as soon as he walked through the door. The music was too loud and was making his head pound, it was too crowded, it was dark and smoky. He knew the only way that he would spot the target would be if he were to bump into him. He panicked slightly when he noticed that Youji had moved from his side but spotted the familiar blond hair over by the bar.  
  
"Oi, Aya, do you want a drink?" Youji shouted over as Aya followed him to his new location  
  
"No" Aya replied scanning the club  
  
"Come on Aya he's not meant to be here for another 30 minutes and we've got Omi and Ken watching out for him. Blend in a bit. You don't want to be suspicious."  
  
"Fine. I'll have a water," he said still scanning the crowd.  
  
"Two beers please" Youji told the waiter who'd come over to serve them.  
  
"I told you I wanted water" Aya said turning to face Youji as the waiter opened two bottles and placed them on the bar.  
  
"Aya you don't go to clubs to drink water." Youji said knowingly  
  
Aya leaned back on the bar as he felt his head begin to swim.  
  
"Aya are you ok you look pale?" Youji asked concerned  
  
Aya clutched at the bar but it didn't help. His eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"You two should go. It's getting late"  
  
"We'll be fine Youji-kun"  
  
Aya heard the voices as his eye's slowly fluttered open wondering who they were. What was the last thing he remembered? A mission? That was it . . . Had something gone wrong? He didn't even recall seeing the target.  
  
As his eyes opened, he saw Youji sitting beside him while Omi and Ken were sat on the opposite side of the room. But where was he? What room was he in? Well that was easy to answer. Only one place could look so bleak and miserable and have that strange smell. He was in a hospital.  
  
"Aya you're awake!" Youji exclaimed as he noticed Aya watching him  
  
"What happened?" Aya asked groggily.  
  
"You passed out back at the club," Omi said looking terrified with worry.  
  
"Oh" Aya replied.  
  
Youji stood up and moved to perch next to Aya on the bed. He took one of the slender red-heads hands in his own as his other hand went to sweep the hair failing into Aya's eyes off his brow. "Are you ok?" he asked concern radiating from his green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been tired recently," Aya said just loud enough for Youji to hear, not wanting to admit a weakness in front of the two younger men in the room.  
  
"I'll go find a nurse and tell her that Aya has woken up. Do you want to come too Ken-kun?" Omi said as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Sure," Ken replied as he stood and stretched and then followed Omi out of the room.  
  
"How long was I out of it?" Aya asked his lover  
  
"Couple of hours. You had me worried." Youji said after a few seconds pause he continued, "What's wrong? Please tell me and this time don't lie. Does it have anything to do with that stuff that Kawaguchi injected you with?"  
  
"What stuff - oh that. I'm fine-"  
  
"No your not! I want the truth." Youji interrupted as he moved away from Aya to look out of the window with his back to Aya.  
  
Aya was saved from answering as the doctor entered calling out, "ah Fujimiya-san, it's nice to see you awake. Now if I can just ask you to leave so I can make sure the patient is ok"  
  
Youji exited into the hall and closed the door behind him with out a backward glance at Aya.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" the doctor asked Aya. Aya's response was to glare. "Ok then moving on . . . I need you to tell me if you've bee showing any signs of illness recently and please give me the truth it will make everything so much more easier."  
  
Aya sighed before starting, "well I've been nauseous for a while and I seem to get tired more easily but it's nothing more than the flu"  
  
"Hm . . . well I'm not so sure . . . How long has this been happening for?"  
  
"A month maybe a bit longer" Aya replied quietly  
  
"I told you to come to me if you showed any signs of illness!" the doctor said exasperated, "you were injecting with a substance that we have no idea what it is. Why didn't you come to se me?"  
  
"I didn't want to make him worry." Aya replied looking wistfully at the closed door.  
  
"He's big boy now I'm sure he could manage," the doctor replied before sighing, "I want blood tests and urine sample's before you leave but I want you back tomorrow for the results"  
  
***  
  
The journey back to the Koneko was tense to say the least. Even Omi had given up trying to make conversation. The dark cloud that was hanging over the heads of the two elder assassins was enough to even dampen his high sprits so he had taken to reading a new computing magazine.  
  
As soon as Youji stopped the car when he reached home the back doors had been thrown open and Omi and Ken rushed inside.  
  
"I'm sorry," Youji said to Aya as Aya went to climb out too.  
  
"Pardon" Aya said as he was pulled out of his thoughts a million miles away and turned to face Youji.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I should trust you when you say it's nothing" Youji repeated. "I worry about you . . . I don't want to lose you. You know I love you don't you?  
  
Aya raised a hand to caress Youji's face and said, "You know I love you too don't you? I have no intention of leaving. Not now, not ever". He leaned in to brush a soft kiss across Youji's lips  
  
Omi choose that moment to come out, "oh you two are speaking again? Good. I came to ask if anyone would like some tea before bed?"  
  
"None for me but thank you for the offer" Aya replied first  
  
"Same goes here. I'm ready for bed. Unlike some people" he tapped Aya on the nose; "I didn't get a nap this afternoon!"  
  
"You could have had one," Aya said in defence as he climbed out of the car and headed into the back of the Koneko  
  
"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I was?" Youji retorted as he followed Aya. "My butt had gone to sleep though".  
  
Aya snorted with laughter, "you could have woken me up"  
  
"What? I don't have a death wish! Anyway," Youji moved in behind Aya and wrapped his arms around this lover's slender waist, "your room or mine?"  
  
Aya turned to face Youji, "I thought you was tired"  
  
"Well what's so tiring about lying on your back? You're the one who had the nap." Youji said suggestively before leaning in and claiming Aya's lips with his own in a heated kiss.  
  
"I'm an innocent! I shouldn't be seeing or hearing that type of thing!" Omi said covering his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Chibi. See you in the morning" Youji said before grabbing Aya's hand and pulling him through the door.  
  
Omi, left outside, smiled to himself. 'It was nice to see Aya-kun and Youji- kun happy together,' he thought to himself, surprised at the change that had happened to Aya's personality recently but glad it had. It gave him hope that if Aya and Youji can find happiness, despite what they do, maybe one day, he'll find his happiness too.  
  
***  
  
It was much later that night and Aya lay in Youji's staring at the ceiling of the room, the guilt in the pit of his stomach keeping him awake. He knew he had lied to Youji before but he didn't like the thought of worrying the blond. He lied when he said he was fine. He obviously wasn't and most of the things up with him he didn't tell the doctor. He didn't fell ill; in fact, he couldn't remember ever feeling like he did know. Granted, yes, he was showing a few strange symptoms but he wasn't feeling like he was ill. It was hard to explain but Aya knew how he felt. It was just hard to articulate.  
  
'Oh well' he mused internally as he snuggled into Youji, 'I'll find out tomorrow what's up with me.'  
  
***  
  
The following morning came and Aya was just in the verge of heading out to the hospital when Manx arrived to see him.  
  
"The mission failed last night. Do you mind explaining why?" she asked, "If you're not well you don't do the missions. You put yourself and the rest of your team in danger. Now what did the doctor say was wrong?"  
  
"He ran some tests I was just going to get the results" Aya replied calmly  
  
"I know the Doctor asked for me to come along as well. I was hoping you had some idea what was going on but obviously, you don't. Let's go I'll drive"  
  
***  
  
All too soon for Aya's liking he was sat in the Doctor's office and like normal the doctor was running late but came blustering in ten minutes late.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late Fujimiya-san, Manx-san. Do you mind if Manx-san is present?" the doctor asked Aya, interpreting the silence he received as affirmative, "we have done the tests and we have reached a conclusion about your situation. Aya, we think you're pregnant."  
  
Tbc  
  
I don't want to leave it there but I have no choice. I really have to do some work. Evil work. Although maybe if I hadn't of spent the afternoon in the pub . . . I'm an alcoholic leave me alone.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed but if this story was as predictable s your making it sound I'd be too bored to write it. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"That can't be true," Aya told the doctor I disbelief "that's just ridiculous!"  
  
"That's what we though but we reran the tests and got the same results. There is no other explanation to what the results show." The doctor looked down at the folder in front of him. "It would also explain about the other symptoms you've been showing. I expect you've been experiencing other symptoms like backache?"  
  
"I'm not . . .I just can't be. It's a ludicrous concept." Aya shuck his head as he scoffed at the idea "If that's all you have to say I'm going I have better things to be doing" He stood to leave  
  
"Aya, wait!" Manx called out before turning to the doctor,"men can't have children. So how?"  
  
"Well we believe it to be something to do with what Doctor Kawaguchi injected him with. At the time, we had no idea what it was of what it did. I know it sounds farfetched but it's the truth. I mean if you had told me that you could turn a person into a monster before all that business with Takatori I would of disbelieved it but now I know better than to laugh at the idea. If you would care to have an Ultrasound I'm sure we'll either be able to confirm or disprove my theory."  
  
"I have no time to waste indulging your fantasies. I'm leaving. Get into touch when you have some serious answers. Good bye."  
  
Aya left the room, not paying attention to what the doctor had been saying. The concept to him was unbelievable. I mean a male pregnancy? Never going to happen. Especially to him.  
  
"Aya!" a voice called him from down the corridor but he ignored it knowing it would be Manx or the doctor. He walked on more urgently down the corridor hoping to escape this place.  
  
"Oi Aya. When I call it's not nice to ignore me!" A hand grabbed his wrist and he turned round to face Youji  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aya asked his lover surprised by his presence.  
  
"Well I got back from doing the deliveries and Omi told me you had come to the hospital. I decided to meet you. I thought we could go grab some lunch. I know a nice little restaurant just around the corner."  
  
"Fine," was all Aya said as he turned to follow Youji as the exited the hospital.  
  
The restaurant was small, quaint and French, something that didn't appeal to Aya considering he was still feeling ill. That brought his thoughts back to what the Doctor had told him before he had exited the hospital. Pregnant? It must be some cruel joke, a waste of his time. If the Doctor wasn't going to tell Aya the truth then the Doctor obviously wasn't worth visiting.  
  
Children were never something Aya had given much thought to since he had become an assassin. In his life before Weiss, he'd thought of them only because his parents expected him to settle down, marry and have kids. He never really got round to telling him that he wasn't too keen on that concept. Now, he'd just never thought about it. He didn't expect to find himself in a position where children were an issue. Not that they ever will be.  
  
"You've been quiet," Youji said after ordering, "How did it go?"  
  
"The doctor never said anything was wrong." Aya said not wanting to tell Youji what the Doctor had really said.  
  
"That's good to hear," Youji said as he took a sip of water from the glass in front of him  
  
"Youji do you ever think about having children?" Aya asked. Youji's immediate response was to choke on the water he had just drunk, trying not to spit it into the face of his lover  
  
"That's a strange question Aya," Youji stuttered ah he caught his breath. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Answer the question, " Aya replied "I asked one first"  
  
"Well me and kids . . . never a thing I've really thought about. I mean me settle down? Never really expected that to happen. We could never have them with our job choice. Plus all they do is cry, poop, smell and throw up. I swear that they give out more waste than they take in when they eat. Also they keep you up all night crying. It's enough to drive anyone insane. Then they grow up and are even worse. They dominate your life. Plus they cost a fortune. Seriously, who in their right mind would want children? I mean look at Ken, absolutely dotes on the kids he teaches football too and he's not exactly the sanest of people. Oh no, please don't tell me that's your way of telling me you want to have kids?"  
  
"No I don't. I feel the same as you," Aya replied  
  
"Good. You had me worried for a minute there," Youji said with a smile. "Looks like the foods here. Although I'm not so sure I should of brought you here?" Youji added as began to eat  
  
"Why?" Aya asked  
  
"Well, how to say this without you punching me, " Youji trailed off with a smile. "Well you've been putting on weight recently. Not that I mind" he added the last part quickly  
  
"What do you mean I'm putting on weight?" Aya coldly demanded to know shooting his lover his patented death glare.  
  
"It's nothing," Youji replied meekly as he focused on his food knowing that Aya had had quite temperamental recently.  
  
"No what do you mean. Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Aya spat out looking ready to explode. "I never knew you was so shallow as that! Although I should of guessed with how vain you are. You spend more time in the bathroom that me, Omi and Ken combined!"  
  
"I am not vain! I just like to look good. It's just you seem to, er, have put on a tiniest bit of weight on. You can't tell. It's just your tummy's looking bigger. I blame myself for bringing you out to lunch or dinner all the time," he said jokingly as he put his fork down and reached over to clasp Aya's. "I think you are the most beautiful person I know"  
  
"What, really?" Aya asked shocked, "what about that supermodel. I forgot her name"  
  
"Nothing compared to you" Youji said with his most charming smile trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation.  
  
"So you don't think I'm fat?" Aya asked self consciously looking at his stomach  
  
"No I don't. I think your perfect."  
  
"Good because if you if I ever hear you say anything about me I will run you through with my katana. Now eat your lunch before it gets cold." Aya said as he started on his own  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed comfortable for Aya in Youji's company as he attempted to forget what the doctor had told him that mourning. They spent the afternoon after lunch watching a movie before heading back to the Koneko and spending a cosy evening in front of the television but Aya failed in keeping the doctor's news at bay and when he was finally in bed listening to Youji softly snore, he couldn't escape the thoughts any longer.  
  
What if he was pregnant? Yes it was a stupid idea but. . . he did have the symptoms. He was suffering from sickness in the morning. He had been acting out of character and it would be nice to blame how he'd allowed his relationship with Youji on hormone imbalance. It would also explain the backache and how he got so tired so easily and the strange food cravings. Pickled ginger wasn't something he normally ate but he had found himself going to get some whenever he felt peckish.  
  
No, it was a stupid thought. He could barley believe he was even toying with the idea. It was ludicrous. He was being stupid and not thinking straight. 'It was an impossible idea' he thought as he finally found sleep  
  
The following morning Aya woke to found himself alone in bed. He looked at he clock and cursed when he realised he was meant to be in the flower shop ten minutes ago. He rushed to climb out of bed but had to stop when he was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. After a moment and that had passed, he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Damn you Youji why didn't you wake me?" he asked Youji as he entered the shop  
  
"Because I told him not to," he was greeted with Manx, "I wanted you well rested before I give you your orders for today. If you don't mind I'd like to discuss them in private" she stood and headed for the basement.  
  
"Why?" Youji asked  
  
"That's between myself and Aya."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Sit," Manx ordered Aya as they entered.  
  
"I'd much rather stand."  
  
"Sit down." Manx's voice commanded and Aya found himself taking a seat on the sofa. "Good. Now listen Aya. What you were told at the hospital yesterday morning was . . . unexpected but if you had bothered to stick around I'm sure you would of seen that the doctor could be right." Aya made to interrupt but Manx prevented it by raising his hand to stop him. "Hear me out Aya seeing as you wouldn't hear the doctor yesterday morning. We know what you was told is unbelievable but the test results show that it is the truth. There is one test that can confirm the doctors theories because that's all they are at the moment, theories or it can show us that the doctor is right and we can deal with it. Please just come to the hospital with me now and have an Ultrasound. If you don't and what the doctor said this morning is true, you're putting both yourself and the child in danger and I refuse to stand by and watch that happen."  
  
"If I refuse?" asked Aya  
  
"I'll tell Persia and get him to make it an order." Manx sighed.  
  
"What makes you think I'll follow his orders?"  
  
"We have certain, leverages. Your sister's hospital bills are paid because you follow his orders. What happens when you don't?"  
  
"It appears I have no choice in the matter then." Aya admitted defeat with a sigh, annoyed with the tactics Manx had used, "Let me get my coat and tell the others I'm going out." With that, he stood and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile Youji was currently standing at the door leading down to the basement with his ear pressed against the door attempting to listen to the conversation going on downstairs.  
  
"Damn you chibi. Why did you make this door soundproof?" he growled  
  
"To make sure no one could overhear us," Omi replied sweetly.  
  
"But what if someone wants to listen?"  
  
"Well they can't. It's soundproofed to stop that from happening. Would you like it if someone heard a private conversation you had down there? Or if a customer heard what our real business was? Anyway, don't you trust Aya? If it was important I'm sure he'd tell you."  
  
"I suppose," Youji admitted reluctantly. He stepped away from the door just as it was opened. Aya shot him a quizzical look.  
  
"I have to go out. Mission," was all the stoic redhead said.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing it?" Youji quizzed, "You've been ill. Are you to it? I can do it"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be ok"  
  
"Good" Manx said, "Lets get going. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back"  
  
"Why didn't he take his Katana?" Youji asked himself as he watched his lover's retreating back through the window of the Koneko.  
  
***  
  
Aya lay on his back on one of the hospital beds he hated so much having a rather strange experience. The drive to the hospital had been silent and normal. Then he had been lead to part of the hospital he had never visited before and was surprised to find out there was part of the hospital he had never visited before. He'd been lead into a room with some strange looking equipment connected to what looked like blank TV screen.  
  
Which brings us to him lying on the bed with some strange women, who after rubbing some fairly cold stuff on his stomach, had proceeded to place one part of the contraction on his stomach and turned the screen on to show some weird shapes Aya couldn't distinguish.  
  
"Oh my!" the nurse exclaimed "I am getting something here . . .I don't believe it there's an embryo! Look you can see it," she pointed at the screen. "One moment let me turn the sound on to see if we can hear anything." As she did a faint heartbeat could be heard.  
  
"You mean to tell me that there is that thing inside me?" Aya asked the women in disbelieve "That I can hear its heartbeat? I'm really pregnant?"  
  
"Yes you are congratulations."  
  
Manx chose that moment to enter being bored of waiting outside. "Are you feeling ok Aya you look pale. Even more pale than normal."  
  
"I'm pregnant," was all Aya said as he looked at Manx wide eyed with disbelieve.  
  
"So what do you intend to do?" Manx said unsure of what else could be said.  
  
Aya thought about his life. How could he fit a baby into it? But would he have the heart to have it aborted? He didn't think he could bare the guilt of taking the life of something that had yet to live. He was an assassin. He couldn't do missions they would endanger the baby. And what about Youji? Youji had made it clear that he never wanted to have children. What could he do?  
  
"I have to leave. No-one is to know about this," he answered after a pause  
  
"What about Youji?" Manx asked  
  
"No-one is to know," Aya repeated, "I'll leave Weiss and I'll leave the Koneko. Weiss isn't too know"  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Well I didn't like this chapter. I struggled with the ending. ;_; but, wow long chapter (well by my standards on this story). Thank you to all who reviewed. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
It was late in the afternoon, half an hour before the Koneko closed for the day and the place was still full with infuriating fangirls that had been giving Youji a headache all afternoon. He glanced at the clock and cursed that fact there was still another 29 minutes and 24 seconds until the shop could be closed and the clearing up still had to be done after that.  
  
"Omi, I'm taking a break," he called over to his younger teammate being harassed by a crowd of girls and without waiting for Omi's reply headed out to the ally behind the Koneko.  
  
He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, slowly pulled one out and lit it savouring the taste of the nicotine on his tongue as he took his first drag and some of the agitation he had been feeling began to ease away. It was these times that he knew, no matter how heard he tried; he could never give up smoking. The first taste of it after a long wait was indescribable. He knew that it was a disgusting and filthy habit that led to all sorts of health problems but he knew he could never lose this addiction. Just like he couldn't lose his addiction to Aya.  
  
He loved Aya and he felt guilt to admit it but he felt he loved Aya more than he had ever loved anyone including Asuka. His love for Aya was more deeper. Maybe it was because Youji had fought so hard against falling for Aya, not wanting to got throught the pain of losing someone he loved again and with here career choice there was a strong chance that something would happen to one of them on a mission. He really didn't feel like he would be able to put his heart back together again if it got broken. He really didn't want to get hurt again.  
  
It's why he'd slept around so much, not allowing himself to feeling for one individual, just seeing them as things to use. He distanced himself from them and barricaded his heart from feeling too much for one of them. Even if that did make him sound like a bastard it was his way to protect himself and yet Aya had some how got past that and reached the part of Youji's heart that was locked away deep down, the last bit of humanity he had hidden to stop him from turning into some ruthless killer. The innocent bit of his heart that loved with such intense passion and feeling, which caused so much happiness, something, a sinner like himself didn't deserve to have.  
  
He knew he didn't deserve the happiness he found with Aya, he took lives, he deprived people of there loved one's. What gave him the right to have loved one's himself?  
  
He had promised Aya that he would stay with him forever and Aya, in his way, had returned the promise. They wanted to share the small shred of happiness they had gained from each other and yet Youji couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't last forever and it was about to come crumbling down around him but he didn't know why. They were happy together, they didn't really argue but something was going to pull them apart.  
  
"Get a grip Kudoh I swear you're losing it," he muttered as he finished his cigarette and headed back towards the Koneko.  
  
The remaining 23 minutes passed by slowly as Youji attempted not to threaten any of the hordes of fangirls that had accumulated during the day. He watched as the second hand ticked down the last few seconds and as they second hand reached twelve,  
  
"Closing time! Thank you come again," he said as he started to shoo the girls in the direction of the door.  
  
"But Youji-kun can't we stay a little longer and help tidy up?" one of the girls asked who obviously couldn't take the hint that someone pushing you out of the door was a sign to go.  
  
"No. I'm sure we'll manage by ourselves. Goodnight."  
  
He slammed the door shut as the last one departed, locked it and leaned on it to prevent them from breaking it down.  
  
"Youji-kun there was no reason to be so rude." Omi criticised as the eldest assassin let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Sorry Omittichi. I'm just tired of having them hang all over us."  
  
"Who would of thought there would come a day when Youji got fed up with female attention?" Omi questioned "You really must be serious about Aya if girls don't interest you any more"  
  
"No it's just none of them compare to Aya," Youji said with a smile as he thought of his lover. "I wonder what he's up to?" Someone knocked on the door "We are not open!" he snapped as turned to open the door.  
  
"Well you're grouchy tonight," Manx said as Youji stepped a side to let her in. "Anyway where's Ken you still have a mission to complete?"  
  
"He's out back tidying up" Omi said, "I'll go and get him and we'll meet you downstairs"  
  
Manx nodded as she headed for the back followed by Youji and made for mission briefing room. As Youji made himself comfortable on the sofa as he waited for the other two arrived, he noticed Manx starring at him.  
  
"What? If your admiring my wonderful good looks, I know they're perfect," he said with a smile  
  
"No and I think you need to get that ego sorted out," she said as she leaned on the wall. On closer inspection she looked tired and somehow, guilty.  
  
"You feeling ok?" Youji asked her  
  
"Why?" she asked defensively  
  
"Sorry I was just asking. You seem pale."  
  
"No it's just been a long day and all I want to do is go home to bed but I have too much to do before then. Although I do get sadistic pleasure from knowing I'll be keeping you up as well"  
  
"That's nice to know" Youji muttered.  
  
"We're here Manx-san!" Omi said as he bounced down the stairs followed by Ken.  
  
"Good. Well you failed to get your target the other night with Aya collapsing. You will have another chance tonight. He'll be at 'Club Noir' tonight."  
  
"But we're one down. Where is Aya?" Omi quizzed  
  
"He's doing another mission. One that only he can perform. I'll leave you to it Weiss. Goodnight. I'll see myself out. "  
  
"So what shall we do about this mission?" Ken asked  
  
"I say we wait until he leaves and get him then," Youji suggested  
  
"That seems like a fair plan," Omi agreed "I can get him with one of my darts as he leaves"  
  
"Seems fine to me" Youji said  
  
"Sure. So we'll leave at what . . .9 pm?" Ken suggested  
  
"9 will be fine Ken-kun. I'm going to make dinner if you and Youji want to finish tidying up in the shop. I'll call you when it's done."  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
****  
  
"I hope this guy shows up soon I'm freezing" Ken complained as he huddled into his coat.  
  
They were stood on the roof of the club waiting for the target to re-emerge from the club.  
  
"Well wear that jumper thing then instead of carrying it round your waist!" Youji hissed, "and keep quiet!"  
  
"He's coming out!" Omi exclaimed as he pointed out the target. He readied one of his darts, took aim and let the dart hit one of the companions of the target. "Go!"  
  
Weiss moved into action with Omi and Ken taking out the remaining two bodyguards while Youji headed for the target dragging him into an ally way before looping his wire round his neck.  
  
"Done?" Omi asked as Youji emerged from the Alleyway  
  
"Yes. Time to go home then"  
  
****  
  
Youji felt like there was something different as he took his shoes off and placed them besides Ken's and Omi's. He felt it again as he hung up his coat by Omi's school coat and the thing Ken wore to football training. It bugged him as he went into the kitchen to make himself a drink as he reached into the cupboard to get his cup off the shelf with Omi and Ken's. He had a glance into Aya's room to see if he had returned and found that the feeling intensified but still had no idea what was causing it. He moved into his own room and sat down on his bed.  
  
He looked over to the chair, which had Aya's orange jumper hanging on before and noticed that the jumper wasn't there. Puzzled by the disappearance of the jumper he noticed other things missing. He stood and went back to Aya's room to see if the articles had been put away.  
  
As he switched on the light, he was greeted with an empty room.  
  
There was nothing in the room. He opened the wardrobe to find it bear. The little things that Aya had kept dotted around his room were no longer there. His Katana was missing from where it was normally kept.  
  
It suddenly accrued to him what had felt wrong. When he had put his shoes away; there was only his, Omi and Ken's. When he went to put his coat away; again there was only his own, Omi and Ken's. The mugs in the kitchen; Aya's was missing.  
  
As his eye's cast around the room desperately searching for nay sign of it's occupant he found a letter stuck to the mirror. He opened it and with shaking hands read;  
  
Youji  
  
It's over. It was a mistake, one I hope too soon forget. You should do the same.  
  
Aya.  
  
That's all there was. All that remained of his lover who had lived in this room. Just a short note telling him he was leaving. No reason why, he had just left.  
  
"I'm sorry," Manx said as she entered the room as Youji's gaze fixed on the paper in his hands. "Something came up and he choose to leave Weiss. He doesn't want to see you before you ask and I don't know where he has gone"  
  
Youji made his way over to the bed and sat down feeling numb unable to believe that Aya had left him. "But why?" he asked.  
  
"I can't say"  
  
"Can't or wont?" Youji growled as he turned to look at her. "You knew before but didn't tell me! I could have stopped him!"  
  
"I have to go." She turned and fled leaving Youji alone in the empty room.  
  
Youji felt the familiar pangs of sorrow as he realised his heart was breaking yet again. After spending so long trying to patch it together and finally working up the courage to offer it to another all to have it broken again.  
  
He made his way to the bed and sat starring out of the window as the first tear slid out of his eye.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N He he. Poor Youji-kun. I feel mean. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Aya slowly climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He flicked on the light and caught site of himself in the mirror. It was strange to see the bump that now protruded from his stomach. It was surprising how fast the bump had gown in his two months absence from Weiss but then again what did he expect to have? He was four months pregnant.  
  
Even now he still had difficulty believing it. Even now that he had started to feel the unborn baby begin to move and he saw his waistline begin to grow with alarming speed. It all felt like some strange dream that he couldn't escape from.  
  
He rested a slender hand on the bump. He still had no idea what he was going to do when it was born. He knew he could never raise it alone. He was an assassin. Anything could happen to him on a mission and how would he explain to the child what he did for a living. He could almost picture him sitting a child down (that looked surprisingly like Youji) and trying to explain to it that daddy had to go out to kill tonight. What if the child asked about its mother? How would Aya explain that one?  
  
Aya was confused and if he hated one thing more than anything else, it was being confused.  
  
One option that didn't exist was returning to Weiss. Granted they'll take him back but he could never face Youji after everything he had put the blond through. He had lied to Youji and betrayed his trust. He promised to never leave and he had with nothing more than a heartless note. He hadn't even said goodbye properly. He knew that he had caused pain by leaving Youji. The phone call Aya had received the day after he left confirmed that.  
  
He'd just been leaving Tokyo watching as the familiar skyline fell away when his phone rang. It had been Youji wanting to know where he was and why he was leaving. Even though he had tried, Youji wasn't able to keep the hurt out of his voice and Aya could tell that Youji had been crying. That phone call had been the worse one ever in his life. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of him as he heard Youji tell him that he loved him and that he didn't want he to leave and one of Aya's biggest regrets of his life was hanging up on Youji without speaking a word.  
  
Anyway, Youji would move on. He always did. Youji wouldn't have been happy if Aya had stayed anyway. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want children and Aya wasn't going to force him into having them.  
  
With a sigh Aya turned from the mirror and went to do what he'd been woken up to do. This whole pregnancy thing was playing havoc with his bladder. After that, he went to bed, still finding it empty after two months of not sharing one with Youji.  
  
***  
  
Brad Crawford opened the Kitchen cupboard curious to know its contents while he sent the rest of Schwartz to go search the rest of the empty house. He had always had a strange desire to see the living place of his enemies. He'd expected it to be less innocent looking and not so much like a family home.  
  
He closed the cupboard door on the stash of Pocky and instant Miso and went to the fridge. Pinned to the front of the fridge was a letter from the local high school. It was asking permission for a school trip that was coming up soon. There was a timetable for a children's football league and Crawford noted how a certain team's name was highlighted and a rota for the flower shop.  
  
It appeared that Weiss were good at creating normal lives for themselves.  
  
So far, he'd found signs of three of the Weiss members that proved that this was the correct house but he couldn't find any clue about the one he was looking for. His name wasn't even on the rota.  
  
"Hey, Crawford!" Schuldig called drawing Crawford out of his musings. "They're four rooms upstairs, three are occupied. It's obvious who by and the fourth one is bare. It looks like he's left"  
  
"Well it appears that this mission won't be as straightforward as first thought. We have to find him. Where are Nagi and Farfarello?" Crawford asked as he turned to look at Schuldig.  
  
"Well Nagi's trying to hack into the computer and Farfarello was last seen chopping the heads off the flowers in the flower shop," Schuldig said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Fine go and fetch-," Crawford was interrupted by a door opening downstairs.  
  
"Don't fuss Omi. It's only a scratch," the voice of Siberian floated up the hall.  
  
"I know but I want to make sure it's ok. I'll get the first aid kit. Are you going out later Youji-kun?" Siberians voice was joined by Bombay's.  
  
"Not sure. I'm going for a shower," Youji replied to Omi's question.  
  
"Ok, well would you mind taken Ken into the kitchen while I get the first aid kit?"  
  
"Sure thing Omittichi. Come on Kenken." They could be heard approaching the kitchen.  
  
"Shit," Schuldig cursed as he pulled out his gun noticing Crawford doing the same.  
  
"Hey, who left the light?" Omi complained from outside the door as he swung it open.  
  
"Evening Kittens," Schuldig smirked at them as he aimed his gun.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Youji asked shocked at the appearance of Schwartz in his kitchen.  
  
"Looking for Abyssinian," Crawford replied, "Where is he?"  
  
"We don't know," Omi said as his fingers twitched to reach for the darts he was carrying.  
  
"Now I wouldn't do that little Omittichi. I could have a bullet in your friends head before you even touch one of your beloved darts," said Schuldig with a smirk, "so he left two months ago and you really have no idea where he is? Oh well." He steadied his gun and went to aim.  
  
"Stop," Crawford ordered, "they will have use later. For now we have a target to find."  
  
"We're not going to let you leave," Ken said as he struggled not to double over in pain.  
  
"Yes you are. You're injured and you're tired. You have no chance against us," Crawford stated as he acknowledging a known truth, "Prodigy hold them."  
  
The members of Weiss felt a curious sensation as they fund themselves paralysed and unable to move as Schwartz exited the kitchen. It was only when they heard the front door close was they able to move again.  
  
"Why are they only after Aya?" Omi asked as he went to get the first aid kit out of the cupboard  
  
"I don't know," Youji snapped as he turned and left the kitchen slamming the door behind him.  
  
Youji headed up to his room, slammed that door behind him as well, sat down on the bed. For the last two months he'd pretended that everything was ok and that he didn't care that Aya had gone and for the last two months he'd been living in hell behind a fake smile. He didn't want the others to notice anything wrong and so far they hadn't.  
  
Omi knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Youji-kun are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Sure why shouldn't I be?" Youji asked with a fake smile plastered across his face. One he'd been wearing a lot recently.  
  
"You've been different recently. Every since Aya left. You miss him don't you?" Omi said hesitantly  
  
"What! Of course I don't!" Youji exclaimed. "Why would I miss such a cold, unemotional jerk like him," Youji turned his back on Omi trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form.  
  
"Don't lie Youji. I know your hurting. I can tell. I," he faltered "I know that you loved him. It was obvious to anyone."  
  
"Shame he never returned the feeling then," Youji said as he turned to look at Omi as the tears began to fall. "He obviously never felt the same or why did he leave? He must have seen me as someone to use. I always knew that I was too happy for it to last. Aya isn't capable of loving anyone. I have no idea how I managed to fool myself into thinking he loved me."  
  
"Youji-kun," Omi said as he sat down beside Youji and wrapped his arms around the older man as Youji really began to cry. "I'm sorry I should have said something sooner. I'm here for you anytime you need me. You can talk to me whenever you like. Youji-kun you know I'm here for you right?"  
  
"It's bloody typical. Every time I find someone and allow myself to fall for them, they leave me. Well I'm giving up now. I've had enough"  
  
"Have you asked Manx where Aya went?" Omi asked trying to be helpful  
  
"She helped him leave. She won't tell me anything. Aya made her promise not to tell her. He doesn't want me going after him and now bloody Schwartz are after him and I can't do thing to help him. I know he's good but even he can't take on all of Schwartz alone." He looked up at Omi and Omi could clearly see the pain and worry that Youji had been hiding from them all for the last two months. Youji concluded with, "you must think I'm a fool."  
  
"I don't think you're a fool. I think your hurting and you have every right to be upset. Well, if Manx is refusing to tell I guess we will have to find Aya ourselves. We have to right?" Omi said in a desperate attempt to cheer Youji up.  
  
"He doesn't want-," Youji began before being interrupted  
  
"It doesn't matter what he wants. He's in danger. We have to do something. I'll see to Ken and start searching. You should try to get some rest. Have you been sleeping? You don't look like you have." Omi said as he started to fuss.  
  
"I'm renaming you Mother Hen," Youji said as Omi headed towards the door, "It just seems so strange sleeping alone"  
  
"Well, try to get some rest now. I'll wake you if I find anything." Omi said  
  
"Thanks Chibi," Youji said as he smiled his first real smile in months  
  
""It's ok. Sweet Dreams Youji-kun," Omi said as he closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Aya woke late the following morning. He opened the blinds in his window and looked out of the window over the bare trees that surrounded the house. He heard a lonely bird chirp and as he looked out onto clear blue skies. It was amazingly peaceful here. And Aya enjoyed the isolation this location offered him. He really didn't want it to get out that he was a pregnant male and this place offered him all the privacy he could wish for.  
  
He was surprised to note how long he had slept for, Sleeping was becoming more difficult and no position was comfortable. He put that down to the pregnancy and realised he'll most likely never have a comfortable nights sleep until after the baby was born. He also knew the other part of the reason why he'd found sleeping so hard. He missed Youji and the guilt of what he had done kept him awake at night.  
  
In the few, short months that he'd spent with Youji he'd spent most of his nights with the blond and he missed the feeling of another body beside his own and he felt a chill at night that could only be cured by the body heat of his now ex-lover. I wasn't just at night that he missed Youji. It was other times as well. Like the conversations they would have, or the stupidly sweet things that Youji would do for him. He missed the way that Youji would hold him and kiss him and love him.  
  
He missed Youji with all his heart no matter what time of day. Youji had made him fall in love and the hardest thing he'd ever had to do was to walk away from him.  
  
Forcing himself to think of anything but Youji he grabbed the book entitled 'So You're Having a Baby' off the bedside cabinet and went downstairs to make some breakfast. One look at the contents of the kitchen and Aya wanted to vomit. It looked like the baby didn't feel like eating today.  
  
While he contemplated murdering the bastard who invented morning sickness Aya forced himself to make something for breakfast and forced himself to eat it and not vomit as soon as he was done.  
  
He decided to read the book that he had brought down with him. Manx had given him this book. It was strange how nice Manx was being to him. She visited whenever she could and always brought a long a gift. It was strange but for once in his life he was actually thankful to see Manx and he had no idea what he'd do if she wasn't around.  
  
The book had been insightful and at points too disgusting to describe but he had found it interesting. It was strange to read and to think that it was all happening inside of him. It was strange to think but the foetus inside of him would now have fingerprints and could hear sounds.  
  
He found he was absentmindedly rubbing 'Bump', as it had affectionately been dubbed and felt a small smile on his lips. Even if this was the most terrifying experience of his life, he found himself glad that it had happened. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
Aya was in his favourite place again; the hospital! He was having a routine check up with the Doctor and all he wished for was to be at home or the place he was currently living at. As the appointment was drawing to a conclusion Aya asked something that had been bugging him for a while.  
  
"Doctor, how am I going to give birth? Believe it or not I am male and I fail to see how it would work"  
  
"Well," the Doctor looked thoughtful, "I have given this some thought and I think the best cause of action will be you having a caesarean around the 9 month mark. I can see no other way for this to work. The down side will be the scar you'll get"  
  
"I've already got plenty of them," Aya said as he though about the scares that littered his body. "Well I assume that is everything I'll see you at my next appointment."  
  
Aya stood, picked his coat off the back of the chair, thankful it was long enough to hide his bump, and exited the room, not giving the Doctor chance to stop him. He entered the corridor from the Doctor's office to find himself face to face with Manx.  
  
"We need to talk," Manx said as she saw Aya leave "I know a nice place close to here. We can get something to drink"  
  
Manx lead Aya out of the hospital and, by some strange coincidence, to the same restaurant Youji had brought him to earlier. Manx entered and Aya reluctant followed. They were lead to seat near the window. After they had ordered, Manx began to talk.  
  
"We need to discuss your role within Kritiker..."  
  
As Manx talked Aya found himself getting lost in a memory of the last time he was here.  
  
"Oh no, please don't tell me that's your way of telling me you want to have kids?" Youji asked panic-stricken  
  
"No I don't. I feel the same as you," Aya replied  
  
"Good. You had me worried for a minute there," Youji said with a smile. "Looks like the foods here. Although I'm not so sure I should of brought you here?" Youji added as began to eat.  
  
"Why?" Aya asked  
  
"Well, how to say this without you punching me, " Youji trailed off with a smile. "Well you've been putting on weight recently. Not that I mind" he added the last part quickly  
  
"What do you mean I'm putting on weight?" Aya coldly demanded to know shooting his lover his patented death glare.  
  
"It's nothing," Youji replied meekly as he focused on his food knowing that Aya had had quite temperamental recently.  
  
"No what do you mean. Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Aya spat out looking ready to explode. "I never knew you was so shallow as that! Although I should of guessed with how vain you are. You spend more time in the bathroom that me, Omi and Ken combined!"  
  
"I am not vain! I just like to look good. It's just you seem to, er, have put on a tiniest bit of weight on. You can't tell. It's just your tummy's looking bigger. I blame myself for bringing you out to lunch or dinner all the time," he said jokingly as he put his fork down and reached over to clasp Aya's. "I think you are the most beautiful person I know"  
  
"What, really?" Aya asked shocked, "what about that supermodel. I forgot her name"  
  
"Nothing compared to you" Youji said giving Aya his most charming smile and making Aya's heart flutter, an ability that only Youji possessed.  
  
Aya smiled wistfully at the memory, trying to ignore the pain he got when he though about his now ex-lover.  
  
"Aya, are you ok?" Manx quizzed  
  
"Fine," Aya snapped as he was brought back to reality.  
  
"It's just that you're crying," Manx said concerned  
  
Aya touched his cheek to find it moist, "so I am," he told Manx.  
  
"You're ok though aren't you? There's nothing wrong with ... 'Bump'?" Manx asked concern radiating from her voice.  
  
"He brought me here once," he didn't need to tell Manx who he was talking about. "After the Doctor told me I was pregnant and I refused to believe him. I asked him wither he wanted kids or not. He told me he didn't."  
  
"I never knew. I'm sorry," Manx said, "but we have other things to talk about. I'm sorry Aya. First we need to talk about you career. You can't be an assassin. Not with a child. We have been thinking and we would like to suggest you become either an agent or a trainer of other assassin teams. The other option is to leave Kritiker all together but we don't want to lose you. You're too damn good but as an assassin you are now officially retired. We don't need an answer today so take your time."  
  
The waitress arrived with their drinks settling it down in from of Aya and Manx she left again leaving Manx to resume what she was saying.  
  
"We've also got another problem which we can handle but Schwartz have been searching for you. We're not sure why. Aya," Manx sighed with frustration "please consider going back to Weiss. You need the protection they can offer you."  
  
"No," Aya replied as he avoided her eyes, "I don't want them to know about what has happened to me and anyway, if I'm there then they'll be in danger. I don't want Schwartz to go after them. I'll be able to handle them anyway if anyone does decide to come after me"  
  
"But Aya this isn't just about protecting yourself. It's about protecting the baby," Manx implored, hoping Aya would see sense and agree to her suggestion.  
  
"I don't want to put them in danger," Aya repeated for what felt like the nth time in the last half hour.  
  
"There already in danger!" Manx snapped, immediately regretting the one thing she'd been trying not to tell Aya  
  
"What?" Aya questioned  
  
"We know that Schwartz are after you because they stopped off at the Koneko last night looking for you. They know you've left there and are looking elsewhere. It want take them long before they track you." Manx said quietly looking away from Aya's eyes.  
  
"What? Are the rest of them ok? Is Youji ok? I swear if they did anything to him-"  
  
"They're all fine" Manx interrupted. "When Schwartz discovered you left they left without any problems. We still have. Ken was injured previously because of a mission. Omi was playing mother hen and Youji was well enough to go out last night. They have no idea why they were after you. I'm sorry for telling you all of this. I don't want to put you under too much stress- "  
  
"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't handle the truth," Aya interrupted angrily.  
  
"I know, I know it's just I didn't wasn't to worry you but if you refuse to go back to Weiss we do have some other options. One idea was to give you protection but you'll refuse Weiss but what about crashers?"  
  
"There is no way in hell am I letting Knight see me like this" Aya stated calmly as he tried to digest the information.  
  
"Well the other option was to keep you hidden and hope they don't find you" Manx stated  
  
"Well that will have to do" Aya replied.  
  
***  
  
Aya was home much later. He had just finished a shower and was reflecting on the news that Manx had giving him earlier as he lay in bed, doing the impossible task of getting comfortable. Schwartz was after him. Well that was nothing new. Schwartz had gone to the Koneko. That scared him.  
  
Even if he left it didn't mean what happened no longer concerned him. He wasn't that cold. Especially since this thing with Youji. He would have been devastated if he'd heard that Youji had been hurt in some way, he'd be devastated about hearing any of them had got hurt because of him running away. But, now they was after him.  
  
Aya rolled over and tried to push theses thoughts from his mind.  
  
***  
  
Aya woke the following morning to a gloriously, bright sun shining through the tiny gap in the curtains. He stretched as he climbed out of bed and was surprised to note he didn't have his usually bout of morning sickness. He decided to venture downstairs and have some breakfast.  
  
He moved downstairs and was passing the front door to go into the kitchen, when he felt a presence. He was unsure what to make of it. For all he knew Manx's stories were causing him to become paranoid. He took the huge golf umbrella from beside the door anyway, regretting not having his Katana more handy.  
  
He slowly approached the kitchen, making sure not to step on any of the creaking floorboards. He raised the umbrella as he moved into the doorway, prepared to fight, only to find it empty.  
  
"And now I'm paranoid," he muttered to himself as he lowed the umbrella  
  
"And apparently crazy," a nasal voice behind him spoke. "Isn't that the first sign of insanity talking to yourself?"  
  
Aya whipped round to face the red-haired member of Schwartz.  
  
"You," he said as he felt hatred bubble up in him  
  
"Why, yes me. Aren't I special?" Schuldig smirked as he pulled out a gun  
  
Aya went to use the Umbrella to attack Schuldig only to have the move blocked and the umbrella ripped out of his hands and thrown to the end of the hall.  
  
//This is the end then. What's that phrase you like so much ... 'Shi-ne' // Schuldig told Aya mentally  
  
And that was it. Aya was starring down the barrel of a gun with no hope of salvation. His thoughts were scattered and all he could think of was Youji and the baby. How he would never see Youji again. (Granted he never anticipated this happening anyway but still, it might have happened). And the baby. The baby would never have chance to live. It would be killed before it had even had chance to live. Well Aya wasn't going to stand for that. His baby would live. He lunged at Schuldig.  
  
It was most likely the shock of what the German telepath had just heard in the confines of Aya's head that caused Aya's actions to be successful  
  
"You're pregnant?" Schuldig questioned as he started to laugh "Well this is your lucky day kitten. We do have some morals in Schwartz and one of them is we don't kill pregnant people"  
  
To be continued  
  
A/n  
  
Eep, so long since I last updated. Sorry I've had tonnes of work. None of it good. Next chapter should be up a lot quicker. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Aya said as he watched Schuldig double up with laughter  
  
"I heard your thoughts," Schuldig wheezed as he managed to stop laughing, "and Youji's the father!" Schuldig couldn't help it. He started to laugh again. "The infamous Abyssinian of Weiss is pregnant? That has to be one of the strangest things I've ever heard. Damn, Brad never saw this complication coming"  
  
"So you're not going to kill me?" Aya questioned  
  
"I would like to, in fact I can't think of anything I'd like more to do at this moment but unfortunately, I can't," Schuldig sighed  
  
Aya ignored him and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink of coffee. After a few minutes, Schuldig followed him  
  
"It's considered impolite not to offer your guests a drink," Schuldig said as he sat down  
  
"You're not a guest and you know where the door is," Aya said as he protectively rubbed his stomach  
  
"Aren't you even curious to know who sent me?" Schuldig asked  
  
"Not really. I just assumed it was whatever normally motivated your need to see me dead that caused you to attack," Aya also went to sit down at the table and nursed his coffee in his hands. He took a sip as Schuldig watched with amusement.  
  
"Don't you know caffeine is bad for the baby?" Schuldig questioned innocently. Aya glared. "Well I'll tell you who sent me anyway. We were hired to kill you because of your dealings with Kawaguchi. Apparently, he's developed a new drug that would 'revolutionise the world'. I never would have guessed that the drug would make men pregnant." Aya continued to ignore him and started to read the newspaper that was lying on the table. Schuldig decided to be annoying. "I've seen Youji out a lot recently"  
  
"Why are you still here?" Aya demanded not really wanting to talk about Youji  
  
"Brad doesn't want anyone else to kill you. If Schwartz can't kill you then no-one can. I've been told to stay to make sure that no-one gets to you first. We would kill you know but we don't kill pregnant women-men-people. Anyway, back on to the topic of Youji. Did you know you broke his heart?" Schuldig enjoyed the guilty thoughts that Aya had.  
  
"I fail to see what my personal business has to do with you. Leave now before I get my Katana. You spared my life. I'm just returning the favour."  
  
"I've been told I can leave in 23 minutes." Schuldig smirked at Aya's annoyance  
  
They sat in silence for over ten minutes. Aya ignored the German telepath hoping he'd get bored and leave.  
  
"Not gonna happen," Schuldig said as he started to examine his fingernails looking disinterested.  
  
"Huh?" Aya asked Schuldig's thought breaking into his thoughts  
  
"I' not going to get bored and leave. So, you love Youji then? Never thought you was the type to do the emotion thing," Schuldig said  
  
"What do you even know about me?" Aya asked harshly  
  
"Well I admit I only know what's in your mind and how other's see you but it does paint a good picture" Schuldig said  
  
"My feelings for Youji, which are none of your concern, were caused by the damn injection Kawaguchi gave me," Aya replied coldly  
  
"Oh, so we can blame Kawaguchi, who is now dead, for Youji's broken heart then," Youji smirked again. Making Aya feel ore guilty than he already was was highly amusing.  
  
"He'll get over it. He always does," Aya replied in the same cold voice as before  
  
"What like he got over Asuka so fast didn't he?" Schuldig probed  
  
"Why do you even care anyway?" Aya spat out angrily  
  
"Well, with an ass like that I might want Youji all to myself." Schuldig smirked knowing the reaction he was going to get.  
  
"Stay away from Youji!" Aya Demanded. Schuldig smiled as he realised he was right.  
  
"Well you sure do seem possessive of him." Schuldig said. "Sure you have no feelings for him? Seeing as you're such a bad host and I really want a drink I'm going to make myself a coffee.  
  
Aya ignored him and went into the living room taking his now almost cold coffee with him, attempting to escape the German telepath. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to fight in his current state he would of got his Katana by now but he didn't want to risk the baby's life like that. Anyway, in his current state he knew he wouldn't be up to his usual fighting standard.  
  
"I swear you're a pain," he told his bump as he sat down and patted his stomach, "just like your father." Aya shocked himself. It as the first time he'd referred to Youji as the father.  
  
Aya picked up his coffee but dropped it with a bang as he felt the baby kick inside of him. It was the first time the baby had done it.  
  
"What?" Schuldig questioned as he entered the room with his gun drawn  
  
"The baby kicked," Aya told him as he smiled and patted his bump  
  
"Ok, that's an then stranger image than Brad in a bubble bath wearing the pink shower cap," Schuldig glanced at his watch. "Well I'm leaving now. Bye" Schuldig said as he walked out of the room calling "tell me when the baby's born. We have unfinished business" Aya heard the front door slam close.  
  
"Well that was strange." Aya muttered as he went into the kitchen to get a cloth to clean up the drink he'd spilt. He decided after that to attempt to take a nap. He was feeling slightly exhausted.  
  
He heard the doorbell ring. He had no idea who would be calling. The only visitor he had was Manx and she was busy today. He remembered the current threat on his life and took a knife out of the kitchen draw as he went to answer it. It was a better weapon than an umbrella anyway.  
  
He moved silently to the front door praying it wasn't someone he had to fight. He opened the door slowly, prepared to defend himself against who ever it was. He opened the door to find the last person he expected glaring at him. Youji Kudou.  
  
"Youji!" Aya spluttered shocked at his appearance, thankful that the jumper he wore was big enough to hide the bump.  
  
"Hello Aya," Youji said coldly, "I'm here to tell you your life is in danger.  
  
Aya sighed, "come in", he told Youji as he headed back towards the kitchen. Youji followed him silently into the house. Aya put the knife on the counter and moved to sit at the table. Youji followed his example. The sat facing each other, face to face, and it hurt Aya to see the pain that was showing in Youji's green orbs and to know he was the cause of it. Aya really wished Youji would give him some sign of affection, that he would tell Aya that he still loved him, a simple hug, but no, he got what he deserved. Nothing.  
  
"I know I'm in danger. Manx has already informed me," Aya told Youji praying his voice didn't betray his true emotion  
  
"Good. Well Omi and Ken want you to go back to the Koneko," Youji said, "they feel it'll give you more security"  
  
"I'm no longer Weiss" Aya stated  
  
"I know," Youji looked into Aya's eyes making Aya feel uncomfortable  
  
"I can't go back," Aya replied looking away from Youji  
  
"Why? Think it'll be too uncomfortable after you used me?" Youji asked, anger and pain beginning to leak into his voice.  
  
"I didn't use you," Aya said trying to defend himself  
  
"It's ok Aya. I understand how I was just somewhere who there when you needed someone. I actually believed that you loved me. That's what hurts so much. The fact that you built up all my hopes, my dreams and destroyed them all. You didn't love me. I know that now."  
  
"Youji I didn't use you," Aya stated, "I left because I had no choice but to leave. Something I could never have expected happening did." Aya fought the desire to cry and shout at Youji. "Please go," Aya begged  
  
"No can do. Your life is in danger. I don't want Omi ad Ken mad at me if something happens to you. Why did you leave?" Youji asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't bother you," Aya said using a level one death glare on the blond  
  
"You lied when you said you loved me," Youji stated looking hurt  
  
"Youji this isn't about you or my feelings for you!" Aya exploded, deciding to be angry, "situations change. Things happen. Deal with it and move on." Aya stormed out of the kitchen wanting to get away from Youji.  
  
"Shit," Aya cursed as he felt a searing pain across his stomach. He doubled up with pain.  
  
Youji hearing Aya's exclamation of pain raced into the hall to find Aya passed out on the floor.  
  
To be continued 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The faint smell of bleach that wafted through the air, the sound of many people moving around, the constant cough from distant room, the hard, uncomfortable bed beneath him and the wonderful off white ceiling tiles. There was only one place he could be and that was a hospital.

Aya groaned as he rolled on to his side, his thoughts a little muddled. He remembered the appearance of the German Telepath at the house. Did Schuldig do something to him? He didn't remember a fight. He could remember something about coffee and not offering Schuldig a drink. Then a conversation about Youji of all things and how caffeine was bad for the baby. It seemed like some strange dream. He then recalled Youji coming, a cold and distant Youji, a Youji whose eyes betrayed the pain he felt. He then remembered how he had stormed out and how he had felt the pain-

Aya's eyes snapped opened. He looked around the room and spotted Youji, the only other occupant

"What happened?" Aya demanded to know

"You passed out. You're at the hospital," Youji replied in monotones

"Is anything wrong?" Aya asked terrified that the pain he had felt meant he had lost the- No! He wasn't going to think about that. Not after all the hassle this thing had caused him.

"That's all I've been told," Youji said looking concerned about how much Aya was panicking.

"Where's my doctor? I want to see him!" Aya said, a look of desperation in his eyes

"I'll go get him," Youji said as he left the room leaving Aya alone.

Aya silently panicked wondering what had happened. He'd felt many types of pain before but he had never felt a pain that had scared him as much as this one. It had terrified him. It felt as if his stomach had been torn open and ripped apart.

"Ah Fujimiya-san I'm glad to see you awake." The doctor said as he entered the room followed by Youji

"What happened?" Aya asked the doctor, slightly fearful for the answer

"Don't worry Fujimiya-san. Everything is ok. You must remember to take it easy in your condition. Kudou-san you must remember to be more careful"

"What condition?" Youji asked as he looked between the doctor and Aya, a look or worry on his face.

"He doesn't know?" The doctor questioned Aya

"No. I never told him," Aya said quietly as he realised that Youji was present in the room now that the panic was over and relief washed over him.

"Ah, ok then. Well would you mind excusing us for a few moments Kudou-san while I just check the patient over?" the doctor asked a confused Youji

"What's wrong?" Youji asked

"I need to examine the patient so if you could just-"

"No! I want to know what's wrong. I'm fed up of you telling me that nothing is the matter when something clearly is! Is this why you left then?" Youji let out angrily before continuing more softly, almost tearful, "is this why you left me?"

"I need to examine the patient. Please let me do that," the doctor said. Youji looked at Aya who sat silently in bed, his head bowed to hide his eyes behind his hair. Youji turned and left the room when it looked like he wasn't going to get a reply.

As he entered the hall he was confronted by a pale and worried looking Manx.

"Is everything ok?" she asked looking breathless and dishevelled as if she'd rushed to the hospital.

"What's wrong with him?" Youji quizzed ignoring the question Manx asked.

"I can't say. Aya doesn't want me to tell anyone. Especially you." Manx replied. "I am sorry Youji. It's not my decision. I will tell you that you have no reason to worry. What Aya's going through is nothing to worry about."

"Shut up!" Youji shouted feeling the anger rise with in him. "I'm fed up of people telling me 'not to worry' and everything is fine. It damn well isn't or else he wouldn't be in a hospital! I want to know the truth." His voice lowed and cracked "I love him so much I just need to know he's fine," Youji paused before continuing, "even if he chooses not to be with me."

"I'm sorry Youji but it's not my choice and I don't know what the current problem is. I've only just got here," Manx sighed.

"Why are Schwartz after him then?" Youji questioned

"I'm not sure but you know what they're like. They most likely wanted to strike while he was isolated and alone with no help from the rest of Weiss. It's only logical. If we knew a Schwartz member was in that position we would have acted in the same way. Being alone makes the target more easy to defeat"

The door to Aya's room opened and the doctor stepped out saving Manx from having to answer any more questions for the moment. "Ah, Manx-san, you have arrived. The patient is fine. Nothing is wrong. He shouldn't get so stressed. I've told him to take it as easy as possible. In the mean time I have other patients to see but Fujimiya-san requested that you go in Kudou-san. Please don't cause him anymore stress."

And with that the doctor walked off down the corridor and Youji re-entered Aya's room to find Aya lying on the bed watching the door.

"There's a chair if you want to sit down," Aya said as he indicated the chair next to the bed

"I'm fine standing," Youji replied leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "The doctor said you wanted to talk"

"I suppose I do," Aya paused unsure of what to tell Youji but knowing he had to tell him something

"Well?" Youji prompted getting annoyed with the silence

"I suppose I owe you an explanation as to what happened. I'll tell you the truth then you can leave. I'll understand." Aya paused again but Youji didn't interrupt like last time. Aya took a deep breath before continuing. "The thing that Kawaguchi gave me did so something but nothing bad. Well depending on your view. Some people may find it bad but I've got used to the idea now. The drug Kawaguchi gave me has made me... pregnant. I'm going to have a baby Youji. That's what the drug Kawaguchi gave me does. It lets men have babies."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that?" Youji questioned with a look of pure disbelief. "Aya it's the wrong day to be pulling April fools."

"I'm not fooling you. It's the truth. Ask the Doctor. I didn't leave because I didn't love you because I do. Leaving you, you wouldn't understand the pain it's caused me, but I knew I had to do it. I don't want to burden you with a child you don't want." Aya looked down at his hands playing with the blanket afraid of Youji's action upon hearing the truth.

"Pregnant?" Youji questioned still not believing what Aya told him

Aya pulled down the blanket and exposed his bump, "yes," he told Youji, "I'm pregnant."

The next sound was Youji as he fainted and hit the floor.

"I knew he should have sat down," Aya muttered to himself as he looked at the fallen blond.

To be continued

I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to write this chapter. It's been what, 3 and a half months! Oh my! I really am sorry but what with exams and really bad writers block and everything I've just had no time! Hopefully the next update wont take so long.

Thank you to all my reviewers as well! They really do help motivate me to write more.

And if by some small chance anyone going to Amecon next week is reading this I hope to see you there!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

It was Aya's turn to sit and watch his lover in bed, unconscious. He had to admit it made a change from him being the one lying on the hard, uncomfortable hospital bead and be the one sitting on the hard, uncomfortable chair instead.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. He yawned and wished he could go and get some rest but he needed to be hear when Youji woke up. He needed to know how the blonde reacted to the news. He wasn't going to leave this time, he wanted to be waiting.

He knew that it could go many ways when Youji woke up. Youji could reject him and the baby and leave him beyond heartbroken and in hell. It was the response that Aya dreaded most from the man he loved. It would devastate him. Who knew what effect that would have on the baby? Aya was sure if he wanted to stick around and wait to find out Youji's reaction if it might this type of reaction. He'd much rather not know.

The other option that Youji could take would be for Youji to be happy about the baby and want to get back together with Aya and raise the child together, being the perfect little family. Aya had little to no hope of this happening. Youji had already made it clear that he didn't want children. Youji had already made his thoughts concerning children very clear. He didn't want them. Aya just hoped that maybe Youji had changed his mind.

Youji began to stir on the bed. Not sure what to make of his surroundings. It seemed he'd been waking from some strange dream with Aya and Aya telling him something that shocked him. He couldn't remember what Aya had told him. Overall it had been a rather strange dream. Youji rolled over and tried to make himself comfy.

"Youji?" a voice questioned

"Meh," Youji muttered as he slowly opened his eyes

"How are you feeling?" the voice again questioned

"Ok. What happened?" Youji asked as he realised the bed he was lying on wasn't his own. His eyes settled on Aya, "Aya is that you? I just had a strange dream about you. Oh shit it wasn't a dream!" Youji suddenly shot up in bed

"Don't worry Youji. I'm fine disappearing again." Aya said as he noticed Youji's reaction to the news and took it as a negative sign. Aya went to stand up and leave the room but Youji's hand shot out and grabbed Aya's wrist.

"I don't want you to disappear again please don't go," Youji pleaded

"I don't want to put you in a position you will regret for the rest of your life. I'm pregnant Youji. I can't change that. I know that you don't want children. You made your views on that topic very clear," Aya felt a tear fall from his eye as he realised what he was about to do, what he was about to walk away from, "I love you Youji but I have to go. I won't force a child on you. Good bye Youji."

Aya rushed towards the door intent on leaving before Youji could say anything, he reached towards the door handle-BANG!

"Ow!" Aya landed on his butt on the floor as hyperactive ball of energy bounced through the door.

"Youji-kun! Are you ok? What happened? Where's Aya? Is he ok? Is he coming back? Schwartz hasn't got him have they? Why aren't you answering?" Omi said without taking a breath

"If you paused for a second I might be able to answer!" Youji sighed and Omi meekly nodded. "I am fine. I just had a surprise. Aya is on the floor. From the way he's rubbing his butt and glaring at you I guess he's not fine. I don't know if he's coming back. Schwartz haven't got him as you can see from the fact he is on the floor, which coincidently is where he landed when you barged through the door and knocked him over. I've already answered the last question"

Omi raced over to Aya and helped him to stand up while apologising repeatedly. Aya glared, or at least try to glare while rubbing his bottom. It's hard to look scary when doing that.

"Omi go get me a coffee please," Youji asked with a smile and Omi escaped while he still had a life. When the door closed behind him Youji spoke to Aya. "I lied when I said I didn't want children. I lied because I though it would be impossible for us to have them. We're both men and assassins I just didn't think it was possible and I never wanted to get my hope up. To be honest I thought you would never have them as well and if I ever was to have children I would like to have them with you." Youji sat up in bed and offered his hand to Aya. "Come here," he told Aya and Aya went to sit on the bed, holding Youji's hand. "I love you Aya and I will love and adore any child you should have. Please don't leave." Youji begged as his hand clung onto Aya's.

Aya took a few minutes to process this information. Youji did want children. He didn't want Aya to leave. He wanted to be there with Aya and the baby. He had lied to Aya.

Youji didn't have chance to defend himself as Aya hit him around the face. "You lied to me! You bastard!" He glared at Youji for a second before leaning towards Youji and claiming his lips in a kiss. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, "don't ever lie to me again or I'll have your balls!" He leaned in and kissed him again as Youji wrapped his arms around Aya's back-

"That's not Aya Omi that's a clone! Aya would never kiss Youji like that!" Ken shouted as he was followed Ken into the room by Omi who began to blush at the sight before him.

"Um....Ken-kun....How dense are you?" Omi stammered. He bowed to Youji and Aya, "I'm so sorry" Please forgive me! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Do we tell them?" Youji asked Aya as they sat side by side on the edge of the bed still holding hands.

"I think they should know" Aya said with a small smile. He had a feeling this was going to be fun. "You can tell them"

"Ok." Youji looked uncomfortable for a second. "Um...well...You know the drug Kawaguchi injected into Aya? Well we know what it does...Um" Youji smiled a warm smile, "Aya's going to have a baby!"

"Oh my! That's fantastic news!" Omi gushed as he went to give the soon to be parents a hug. Well Youji a hug. He'd never dare hug Aya.

"Bu-but men can't have children!" Ken said shocked

"I know but look at this!" Youji said as he pulled up Aya's baggy jumper to reveal the bump underneath. The next sound was Ken hitting the floor.

Aya smiled as he looked at Ken lying on the ground with Omi fussing him. That had been fun! He turned to kiss Youji again. Happy to be kissing the lips he had missed so much.

It was dark here and the air smelled rank. There was a steady dripping of water r some unknown liquid as it hit the floor somewhere in the gloom.

"Well?" A voice asked from the shadows

"You didn't tell us he was pregnant," Crawford said calmly to his current employer. "We don't kill the ones giving life"

"That's why I want him dead! No one must know what Kawaguchi's stupid drug can do! I want all evidence destroyed including him and the unborn child!" The voice sounded angry.

"You never told us what the drug did. We can't do that. We can't take a life that hasn't had chance to live. I'm ending our agreement." Crawford said calmly before he walked away.

"You can't!" the voice shouted after him

"I can and I will," Crawford said with his back to the voice. "Just be thankful we don't kill you." And with that he left.

He made it to the car before he had the vision. It showed Aya being attacked and killed by an unknown assassin. Crawford shock his head as he cleared the vision from his mind. Aya was his enemy. He wasn't going to help.

With that he climbed into the car and began the drive home.

To be continued.

Yay! A faster update than last time! I am sooooooooooo tired so forgive me for the mistakes. I'll try and look over it when I feel more awake.

The next chapter might take some time to arrive. I'm currently trying to move. Well I need to find a place to live but I will be moving soon! Anyway, the longer I leave it between chapters the more reviews I get!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Aya slowly walked through the through the Koneko and up the stairs to the only place he had felt at home since Takatori had attacked his family. It felt strange to be back at a place he had no hope of ever returning to when he left.

What was even stranger for Aya was the feeling of Youji's arm around his waist as he was guided towards the kitchen. He sat down in his old chair and Youji placed a cup of tea in front of him.

It all felt so strange for Aya to be home again.

Time passed as it has a habit of doing so. November soon gave way to the bitter cold of December. Aya's bump grew as Youji became obsessed with the impending birth of his first born child by reading any book ever published on the topic of child birth and developing a habit of quoting rather disgusting facts during dinner until it got to the point where Omi and Ken went out for dinner so they could at least eat a full meal without wanting to throw it back up again. Time passed and life went on without incident.

Aya was staring out of the window at the snow fluttering past the window when Omi entered the room.

"Aya-kun," Omi said as he approached, "how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine thank you Omi. Just pregnant and fat with a desire to pee every five minutes but what do you expect when you have an unborn baby squishing you're bladder 24 hours a day," Aya snapped

"Oh," said Omi unsure what to say getting a little bit more information than he had hoped for.

"It's December. I want a tree," Aya said as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look at Omi

"Sorry Aya-kun?" Omi asked confused

"A Christmas tree. You know big green, pointy, covered in tinsel and lights" Aya replied sarcastically.

"I know but you normally don't like all that type of stuff. You complain and say they are a waste of money and smell and do nothing but cause a mess." Omi suddenly noticed the temperature of the room drop dramatically and the glare Aya was currently shooting him would have killed if possible. Remembering that Aya was currently pregnant, meaning he was full of strange hormones making him very susceptible to mood swings decided it might be the best time to change the way he was going with his sentence very quickly. "We can have a tree if you want one. I'll get Ken to get one."

"No," Aya stated coldly. "I want to go and get one."

"But Aya-kun you're in no condition to be going out to get a tree!" Omi said

"I'm not an invalid," Aya snapped "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing things! Just because I'm big and fat and hopeless doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing things," Aya suddenly became saddened and his eyes filled with tears. "I can still do things" he said sniffling. He turned to face the window again.

Omi stood watching the back of Aya in shock. He's just displayed more emotion in five minutes than in the entire time Omi had known him and it took a few minutes to process is all.

Omi was unsure wither or not to put his arm around Aya like he would do with Ken or Youji when they was upset. It wasn't something normally done with Aya and now with the current mood swings....well Omi didn't want to get his head bitten off! He settled on lightly patting him on the back.

"Aya-kun," Omi paused for a second wondering if he was doing the safe thing considering Aya's current state, "you're not fat! You're just five months pregnant! And I'm sure you can still do things. You're not hopeless!"

"Yes I am fat! I'm fat and unattractive!" Aya, well Aya wailed much to the surprise of Omi who stood with his mouth open wide before he remembered himself.

"Wh-what gives you that idea?" Omi stuttered totally lost at what to stay to an overly-emotionally and scary Aya

"Youji," Aya said remorsefully

"Why? What has Youji done to make you think like that?" Omi asked totally confused by the situation, wondering if he'd slipped and banged his head at some point or if he'd accidentally stabbed himself with one of his tranquiliser dart and was having some weird hallucination.

"He doesn't touch me like he used to He hasn't since I came back. He doesn't like me now that I'm burdening him with," Aya indicated his stomach, "with this. He hates me"

"You know that's not true Aya-kun! He loves you and he can't wait for the baby to be born! If you want proof that he loves you I can tell you the mess you left him in when you left!" Omi released that wasn't the best thing to say to cheer up Aya. "Maybe you should try talking to Youji instead of bottling it all inside. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you what's wrong." Omi quickly added, "which I'm sure there isn't anything wrong!"

"But what if there is something wrong and the answer he gives me isn't the one

I want to hear," Aya replied and Omi anticipated tears

"I'm sure it wont be," Omi tried to reassure Aya, "I'm sure he'll tell it it's just your hormones playing up or some other silly thing he's learnt from reading all those books. Anyway," Omi said to change the conversation, "I thought you wanted a tree? Shall we go get one? We can get it decorated before the others come home"

This seemed to have the effect Omi had hoped for and cheered Aya up. "We'll need to buy some decorations. The few we have are falling to pieces," Aya said as he headed towards the door, back to his usual stoic self.

"Mood swings," Omi muttered before heading after Aya.

While Omi and Aya headed off to get the tree Youji was in the process of dragging Ken all over Tokyo trying to find Aya the perfect Christmas present.

"Come on Youji!" Ken said tiredly, "we've looked all over!"

"I know but we haven't found it yet!" Youji said as he walked into one of the huge department store, highly decorated with Christmas decorations and packed with Christmas shopping.

"Found what?" Ken questioned

"The perfect present!" Youji said like a man processed, which also described most of the people in the shop.

They headed through the sports section and Ken got distracted by looking at a display of Football merchandise. "Why don't you get him one of these football DVD's?" Ken asked as he longingly looked at the display

"Ken I'm buying for Aya, you know the man I love, not you, a man I'm currently only just tolerating!" Youji glared at him

"Sorry," Ken said sarcastically, "I was just trying to help!"

"Sorry. I just want to get something that is perfect. It's our first Christmas together"

"You were together last Christmas," Ken said confused, "we all were. We had that mission involving that....dude"

"I know but last year we weren't together _as a couple_ and he wasn't having my baby," Youji said as he weaved through the crowd as Ken struggled to get through the vast numbers of shopping.

"I still can't get over that. It was such a surprise," Ken said as he rubbed the back of his head accidentally hitting another shopper.

"It seemed to only surprise you KenKen," Youji said, "even Omi knew something was going on between me and Aya. I swear that Chibi isn't as innocent as he likes to make out"

"How are things between you and Aya?" Ken asked still surprised by that turn of events

"There going well." Youji paused before continuing, "considering he's pregnant and all. I mean I knew Aya could do emotions. I'd seen him do them once or twice but recently. He's going crazy. He's been having quite strange mood swings"

"Uh-huh," Ken said not sure what to say on the topic of male pregnancy and an Aya with emotions. There were things that didn't happen in the world. Then again monsters weren't meant to happen in the world and yet he'd faced them.

"I must get him something perfect to show him I'm glad he came back and how much I love him and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and the baby!" Youji lead the way to the exit to the shop and back onto the busy road.

"Wow. Who would have thought the day would have come when Youji would want to settle down with one person for the rest of his life and had marriage and kids and stuff"

"KenKen, men can't get married" Youji paused for a second, "although that could work!" Youji headed off towards another shop and found the perfect gift.

It was up to Omi to drag the 6 ft tree up the stairs and into the living room seeing as Aya couldn't do it in his 'delicate position' (Aya's words, not Omi's). Omi was then forced to move the tree to various parts of the living room before Aya was finally satisfied with a spot. (A spot that he's already said 'no' to 4 times). Aya then spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the tree while Omi collapsed in a chair, tired out from lugging the giant tree around.

"Done," Aya said as he finished the tree and placed the star on top.

Omi looked at the tress and smiled at the serene look on Aya's face as he played with a decoration. "It looks good Aya-kun"

"It reminds me of when I was younger and we always had a tree at home. Aya-chan always used to love the glitz of Christmas," Aya said barely above a whisper

"I'm sure she'll see another Christmas Aya-kun. She'll get better soon." Omi said as he heard the front door open. "It sounds that Youji-kun and Ken-kun have arrived home. I suppose it's time for me to start dinner"

Aya stood gazing at the tree, being slowly hypnotised by the slow, blinking, white lights. He never noticed Youji entering the room until he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Youji asked as he kissed Aya's neck

"Do you regret me coming back?" Aya asked, terrified

"Of course not!" Youji said surprised, "what would give you that idea?"

"You've been treating my differently since I got back. It's almost like you don't want to touch me," Aya said quietly

"I'm touching you now," Youji said as he squeezed Aya's waist tighter to prove his point.'

"I know but you haven't been doing anything more. You hug me but you don't even kiss me as much as you did before. Admit it I'm fat and repulsive and you regret me coming back!"

"Aya I love you more everyday that goes past! I don't regret you coming back. I hated it when you went. If I've not been as affectionate, well you are pregnant. I don't what to do something to hurt you or the baby," Youji said at a total loss. He turned Aya around and kissed him, deeply, on the lips. "Anyway, I like this tree. I thought you didn't like trees?"

"I decided we could have one this year," Aya shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal

"Well I'm glad. Christmas isn't Christmas without a tree" Youji said

Omi entered the room with a confused look on his face. "Um...Youji-kun? Is everything ok with Ken-kun? He's....well, he's sat in the kitchen and he won't stop giggling"

"Ah, when we were giving out mulled wine. He doesn't seem capable of holding much alcohol!"

"You mean he's drunk?" Omi asked shocked

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Youji replied trying not to laugh, "It was rather funny him trying to sing carols very loudly and badly on the way home."

Omi sighed, "I'll put him to bed," he said before he left the room.

To be continued

Yay!! I updated and it sucks!!

Enjoy the suckage!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter fifteen

Aya slowly walked down the stairs trying his hardest to not make a noise and wake the others. This was a hard task for a man 5 months pregnant trying to avoid creaking floorboards when it was pitch black.

He managed to make it into the relative safety of the living room and glanced at the clock. 3.46 AM. Damn was it early. He tried to make himself as comfortable as he could on the sofa, vowing to get another one after Christmas that was a lot less bumpy, and tried to fall asleep. After half an hour he gave up and decided pregnant people just weren't built for sleeping or walking or anything really.

"I hope you realise how difficult you're making things," he said to his bump. "When you are older I promise to get my revenge. Embarrassing pictures to potential boyfriends or girlfriends, making a fuss of you in public when you're 18, baby talk in front of your friends. I swear I'll make you pay. "

So, Aya tried to think of something he could do to keep himself occupied. The television was out of the question. That would wake Omi up no matter how quiet he had it on. He could have read his book if he hadn't left it upstairs. There really wasn't much to do. He settled instead at gazing at the Christmas tree.

It was the first time he'd allowed a Christmas tree in the living room. He knew that they had one elsewhere in previous years but he had never allowed one in the living room. It reminded him of things he'd much rather have forgotten. It reminded him of a time when he was younger and his hands weren't stained with the blood of the people he killed. It reminded him of a time when he had spent Christmas with his family before they were killed by that bastard Takatori. How exited and full of life his sister had been, how happy she got with the decorations and the presents.

If Aya closed his eyes he could still remember his last Christmas with his family. He could still see his sister dancing around in her new kimono. He could clearly see his parents sitting beside each other looking happy. He should still see their tree that Aya-chan had decorated. Aya could remember all this and it hurt to do so. His family was dead or in the case of his sister, in a deep coma.

He began to cry.

Christmas was a time for family but Aya didn't have any family. He no longer had a mother to make a delicious dinner or a father to put up the decorations or no sister to be her usual, bright and cheerful self. He rubbed his bump and new thoughts came to him.

He would never be able to introduce parents to their new Grandchild.

He would never see the look of happiness and pride they would have on their face.

And from the look of things there was little hope of Aya-chan being introduced to her nephew or niece.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Youji asked as he made his way into the living room

"Nothing," Aya replied with as he brushed away the tears still visible on his face.

"You're crying. How can nothing be wrong?" Youji questioned again.

"I'm just being stupid. Go back to bed. Why are you up anyway?" Aya asked trying to change the subject

"You were no longer in bed so I decided to get up to see where you had got too." Youji said as he sat beside Aya on the sofa and placed an arm around him. "Now are you going to tell me why you are so upset or will we be sat here for the rest of eternity?"

"Nothing is wro-"

"I can be stubborn you know. Please tell me?" Youji pleaded wanting to know what was wrong with the man in front of him

Aya sighed in defeat and began to explain. "It's family stuff. I was remembering how Christmas used to be back at home and then I got thinking about how my family will never know my baby. That my child will grow up not knowing its grandparents or aunt, never feel the love they would give to it. I have no family anymore. It's…it's not a good feeling"

"There! Now was that so hard?" Youji gave Aya a cuddle. "The baby will be your family. He or she will be made of your flesh and blood. I love you more than anything and consider you to be my family. I know Omi and Ken consider you to be family and they're looking forward to being uncles. You do have a family it's just not a conventional one. I mean this little one's going to be lucky and have two dads. The child that you are carrying is as much yours as it is mine and I intend for us to be a really family." Youji stood and headed out of the room. "One minute I just want to get something"

Aya was left staring at the tree again as he waited for his lover to return. As much as he really didn't want to agree with the blond he did have a point. He did consider Omi and Ken to be the brothers that he never had on some level. Even if he never acknowledge it out loud or even to himself.

"Here!" Youji exclaimed as he handed a small parcel over to Aya. "I was going to wait until morning to give you this but I suppose now is a good as time as any"

"What is it?" Aya questioned eager to know what it was

"Well it's simple. When someone gives you a present you open it dimwit," Youji said to teased Aya.

Aya slowly undid the bow and pulled back the gold paper surrounding the present. Inside the parcel was a black box that Aya began to open cautiously, being victim of Youji's practical jokes one too many times before.

"Don't you trust me!" Youji cried out in good humour

"You expect me too? What about last Christmas when you got me the present and when it opened a stupid fake spider jumped out!" Aya said in defence.

Youji began to laugh. "And you should have seen the look on your face. You were terrified! I wish I had a camera"

"Yes, well, I'm surprised I didn't kill you for that. I hate spiders and I wasn't expecting one to jump out of my present"

"That was because you loved me! You can't kill the man you love!" Youji said through his laughter

"Ha ha. Very funny Youji," Aya started to open the box a little more confident that it didn't contain anything that would jump out. What he did see was a small gold band. Nothing too flashy which was good seeing as Aya hated flashy rings.

"I know that men can't get married but I wanted to give you this to show that I am committed to you and the baby. I love you with all my heart and want to stay by your side forever more. I want to be there for you, to hold you; I just want to be with you and our baby," Youji said as he took the ring off Aya and kneeled before in front of him and placed the ring on his lovers finger. "I love you Ran."

Aya looked up into Youji's eyes with tears in his own. "Thank you Youji. It's so very sweet of you. I want to give you your gift now if that's ok?"

"Sure thing!" Youji said as he nodded and went to retrieve his gift from under the tree. "This isn't payback for the spider is it? Nothings going to jump out at me?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not as childish as you," Aya smiled. "Please just open it"

Youji did so. He ever so slowly opened up the present in front of him until Aya snapped and said, "Stop messing about and open the damn thing". Youji hurried up with the opening of his gift and was surprised at what he found.

"Wow, Aya. This is perfect!" Youji said as the biggest smile appeared on his face. "It's just so … perfect!" Youji repeated. He leaned over to capture Aya's mouth in a soft, chaste kiss, which spoke of his thankfulness. In his hand he clutched the matching ring to the one he had just given to Aya.

"No thank you. You've given me the best Christmas ever and it's only 4.30 am. I think you're right. I do have a family and I have you. It might not be perfect but it makes me happy," Aya said as he slipped on his lovers ring. "Our child is going to be loved so well that I might get jealous"

"Can you repeat that part please?" Youji asked with a smirk

"Which part?" Aya questioned

"The bit where you say I'm right. You don't say it all that often." Youji replied

"That's because you're not right all that often," Aya said with a smirk of his own

"That's not nice!" Youji exclaimed in his defence to which Aya laughed. "Anyway," Youji continued, "feel like coming back to bed? Even if you can't sleep we can snuggle."

"Sure. What harm can it do?" Aya stood with some help from Youji and the two moved slowly up the stairs and went to bed.

To be continued

A/N

Sorry for the (very) late arrival of this chapter. Things haven't been good recently for me personally, so this has been neglected. Damn the real life and its ability to get in the way.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

The Hornets nest was a bar in the bad part of town. This is where you went if you wanted to get in touch with people who knew people who knew people who would do illegal things for high sums of money. It wasn't the type of place you would go for a quiet drink on a Friday night, not unless you wanted it to be the last time you went for a quiet drink on any other night.

It was hear on a cold January night that a man sat at a table, hiding in the back in the shadows of the bar, wearing a raincoat with the colour pulled up and a hat covering his face was conversing with a man with a scar down one side of his face, who was using a knife to pick the dirt out of his nails.

"I need to have someone 'removed' as soon as possible," the man in the raincoat said to the other man.

"That's simple. Give me a name and address and it'll be done by this time next week," the man said as he started to swing the knife like a pendulum.

"He won't be that easy," Raincoat man said.

"Come off it how hard can one man be?" the other man replied

"Have you heard of an assassination group that goes by the name of Weiss?" Raincoat man questioned

The man with the knife nodded. "Who hasn't heard of them in this line of work? They're meant to be the best. Don't tell me the person you want dead has got them protecting him?"

"Worse. He's a member but don't worry. He's currently not in a position to defend himself at the moment" Raincoat man said

"Why?" Knife man said curiously.

"He's just not in the best of health. I need him dead ASAP. I can tell you where he lives and works during the day. Will you do it?"

The man with the knife put his knife down on the table and looked at the other man trying to see who he was under the coat and hat but failed. It was a tough choice. On one side if he took out one of the infamous Weiss members it would make him the best in the business but on the other hand the members of Weiss were infamous for a reason. They were well known to be strong, tough and impossible to defeat.

"How do I know he's an easy target at the minute? How do I know that I can kill him and live to tell the tale?" He questioned

"I can give you the address. Visit it and see for yourself. I'll give you half of the money when you decide to take on the job and you can have the rest when I know he's dead. I am willing to pay for this. I know that this target will require more payment than other easier targets," Raincoat man answered

The man thought about it for a minute of two before coming to a conclusion. "I'll do it. How hard can one target be anyway?" He paused for a second before he continued. "What's the address and when do I get the money?"

A grubby envelope was put on the table filled with notes. "You will find him at a flower shop called the 'The Kitty in the House'. He works in that shop and lives above it. His real name is Aya Fujimiya. How shall I get in touch with you?"

Knife man quickly counted the money in the envelope before pocketing it and handing the other man a card. "Call the number on the card and ask for Ed. Consider him dead"

The flower shop that belonged to Weiss was very easy to find. All the Ed had to do was look the address up in the phone book. It wasn't the most mentally stimulating hunts he'd ever had to do but he had to confirm the information he had received and that this flower shop did indeed belong to the person he'd been sent to kill. Which would explain why he was currently in the shop purchasing a bunch of Sunflowers. Unfortunately he seemed to have picked the busiest time of day. The shop was packed with girls cooing over the two attractive male workers. One was a sporty looking man with brown hair and the other a blond boy who still looked to be at school.

"Ken-kun, will you be my boyfriend?" one of the girls asked the tall, brown haired man working behind the cash register with a deep blush across her checks.

"I'm sorry Nyamo-chan but I'm not after a girlfriend at the moment," the man known as Ken-kun replied.

"Oh well! At least I tried", Nyamo-chan said as she walked away.

Ed looked around the shop. There was no sign of his red headed target. He had to discover if this was the right place of if he was on some wild goose chase.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The younger worker asked him as he paid for the sunflowers and had them wrapped up.

"No. That will be everything," Ed replied as he handed over the money to pay and started to leave the shop.

"Thank you!" the florist called after him.

Ed walked out of the shop and headed towards the back of the shop. He was going to see if he could see the redheaded assassin around the back of the building. He looked at one of the upstairs windows and spotted him. He appeared to be washing up and talking to someone. He finished wiping a mug with a tea towel and moved away from the window. He reappeared at another window a minute after. He appeared to be looking out for something and Ed hid as he heard a car approaching. The Red headed man must have heard the car too because he moved away from that window too.

A car pulled into the garage and a blond man wearing sunglasses got out of the car carrying a bag from a supermarket Ed knew was near by. The red headed assassin had appeared at the back door and was coming out to meet the blond. Ed couldn't help but stare as he realised how much weight the assassin had put on. If the target was unfit it would make killing the target so much easier.

"Don't worry Aya-kun. I got the ice-cream," the blond haired man called over waving the bad around. The target now known as Aya made to grab the bag off the blond but the blond moved it out of the way before he had chance to.

"Youji, give me the ice-cream," Aya stated

"Don't I get a kiss or a thank you?" Youji asked as he hid the ice cream behind his back.

"Youji give me the ice cream or die," Aya said with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Fine," Youji sighed as he handed over the bad and followed Aya back into the house.

Ed watched them as they entered the house. He had found the target now all he needed was a plan as how to get his target.

It was another day in the Schwartz household and Crawford had just had another vision of Aya being killed by a dark figure. It had been raining and he had seen the man sneak up on Aya and watched him stab Aya repeatedly in the chest and abdomen. He had seen the blood as it ran from the deep wounds and mingled with the water in the puddle that was going to be Aya's final resting place.

Crawford shock his head to clear the vision form his mind's eye and sighed. He kept having the same repeated vision and it was beginning to get irritating.

To be continued

Long time no update . Working full time really isn't a good thing for this story! I am determined to finish it and I can promise that it won't be much longer! I do have a plan!

Anyway, thanks to all who have read and reviewed!


	17. Authors Note

Hey,

This is an apology for not updating this in forever. I hate it when people leave fics and don't finish them and unfortunately I've turned into one of them.

So why haven't I updated? Well things have been hard. Real live is a complete pain at times. Thankfully that's all over and done with now. Also my computer died not too long ago taking with it all my notes for this and seeing as it's been a while since I worked on it I'm having to replan everything.

There should be an update soon-ish. I got the writing bug back now. I'm not promising when but there will be one.

Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed. If it wasn't for you guys I would have given up on this already.

Anyway, update soon!

Dalourice


End file.
